When it all goes dark
by Melica Walker
Summary: The darkness is not as it seems. the shadows you see arent friendly, they do not come in peace. Can Ianto survive long enough to be rescued. If rescue is coming...
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: When it all goes dark**

**This just sorta came to me…. If you like please review, if you don't review anyways. If you have any questions, just drop me a review and I will answer each one personally. If you think this could continue and you wanna see where this goes and if Ianto will ever be rescued from the darkness, let me know. I do have a plot bunnie forming. Reviews are love. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nada….. as usual. **

I sat and waited.

I watched the shadows dance across the wall and I waited.

It was tearing at my soul but I knew it would all be over soon.

Light would come flooding back into the room and my heart and everything would be fine again.

I searched the darkness for any sign but as before, there was none.

The darkness filled my head with a dread that I couldn't shake.

It was as if I was sitting in a dark room and I couldn't find the light switch.

I knew though, this wasn't any dark room with a light switch, this was just the darkness.

I could feel it's cold tentacles snaking towards me.

I would have given anything to make it stop; then the screaming started.

The sound pierced my ears and I did my best to block it out; it wasn't working.

The sound chilled me to the bones and all I could do was close my eyes and let the tears flow from my eyes.

It was coming from all directions; all around me I could hear it.

I opened my eyes and that's when I realized.

The scream had come from me.

I pulled my knees up to chest and held them close to me.

I wished he would come and get me.

He said he would and I believed him.

I had to stay focused; he was coming I knew it.

I just hoped it wasn't too late.

I thought of one thing and one thing only…..

He was going to come for me.

I squinted into the darkness and I saw a pinprick of light flash before me but as fast as it had been there it was gone.

I had to hold on; he was coming.

Jack was coming to get me…. I knew it.


	2. chapter 2

**Hello again! Here it is…. Chapter 2… I am so grateful to the response I got for the first chapter. I dedicate this second chapter to badly-knitted. Thanks for all of the plot bunnie handling and prompting. He finally got his act together and off he went. Thanks to all other reviews, subscribers, etc etc. you make me very happy. I hope you enjoy this chapter too! As before if you have any questions or anything you did or didn't like, review and I will reply to each one personally.**

**Title: Outside the darkness, where our loved ones lie…..**

**Disclaimer: *wind blows….. a tumble weed speeds by*….. Nope sorry once again, I own nada….!**

Jack sat and stared.

It had been too long since he had seen any movement.

He felt lifeless and couldn't figure out how to change it.

The bright luminescence that surrounded him, made him feel like he was in a sterile room, with no windows or a way out.

He couldn't bear to look around him; to see what lay beyond his gaze.

Like him, his gaze was a fixed point in time, wanting only one thing….

Jack looked absent mindedly at the device strapped to his wrist.

He grunted at it begrudgingly and returned his gaze to where it was before.

He couldn't understand how any of this had happened.

He was right beside Ianto….. and then,

Now he was here.

It didn't make sense to him….. but then again, nothing really did these days.

He had been around the block more times than he could count and somehow he always ended up here.

He had vowed never again but Ianto had taken his heart and made it beat again.

He knew he should have run; run and never looked back…. But he knew what the darkness felt like…. Knew what it looked like and he didn't want Ianto to be alone….

He wanted to make sure Ianto knew that he was always going to be there for him and would come and get him if he was in trouble…..

Only this time he couldn't…

There was nothing he could do…..

So Jack sat and did the only thing he could think of….

He sat and waited…. Praying to god that Ianto would wake up…

**Ohhhh very Cryptic I know….. All will be revealed soon. And thanks to your support more chapters will be up soon. Reviews are love…. Just as my love is for all of you…. Loads of love and plot bunnie fuzziness to all.**

**Xx melica xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go again. Another chapter for your view pleasure (Sorry wossy- had to use it!)… Thanks to all of those who have reviewed this story…. It has meant a lot to me. Once again this chapter is dedicated to badly- knitted. Thank you so much for more of your plot bunnie prompting and what not…. Muchly appreciated…. So here we go… this chapter will see you with some answers… (not to my surprise.. some of you smart little bunnie chasers have already figured out what is going on…. ) ENJOY.**

**This fic has a cause, if you don't like some of things in here I don't understand why you are reading torchwood fan fiction. Homophobia is not tolerated. This Fic is to raise awareness and help people understand that people are not that different, no matter what their sexual orientation.**

**Disclaimer: I borrow for fun and not for money….. Everything except the plot bunnie which this story comes with belongs to RTD and the BBC….. A big thanks to JB for singing such wonderful songs… (I won't send roses).**

**Title: indifference and intolerance **

Jack sat with his head resting on the side of the bed. It had been a long week and it had finally caught up with him. He wasn't exactly asleep but in between, in a state of alert yet rest. He was beginning to wonder if this was all just a dream, a long, painful dream. How could this have happened? All he wanted to do, was do something nice for Ianto. 

_All because I won't send roses_… Jack thought to himself. He was not usually the romantic type but he had thought about the day long and hard and thought it would be the perfect thing. Oh how wrong he was and now he was sitting next to his young lover in a hospital bed…. Jack thought back to what happened.

_*1 week ago….*_

Jack guided Ianto towards their destination. He had placed a blind fold over Ianto's eyes and asked him to trust him. Of course Ianto nodded and allowed himself to be blind folded. After a brief trip in the SUV, they reached their destination and Jack helped Ianto out of the car. A slight breeze hit Ianto and he realized they were in an open space. Jack took hold of his hand and led him forward until he stopped and pulled at the silk tie that was keeping Ianto's vision from him. What he saw before him almost brought him to tears. He knew Jack wasn't one for romantic gestures but this had to be the closest he had come. Before him sat a park bench with a blanket and some champagne on it; Ianto smiled and grabbed for Jack's hand which he offered gratefully. 'What is all of this Jack?' Jack just smiled and moved them over to the bench and sat down. 'This Ianto is a date.' One of Ianto's eye brows shot up quizzically, 'Oh really…' He smiled to himself and let Jack pull him down beside him. 'Yeah really; You said yes as long as it wasn't in an office and this was the best thing I could come up with.'

Ianto shuffled a bit closer to Jack and rested his head against his shoulder, 'Well its perfect.' Jack smiled and placed his arm around Ianto's shoulder and hugged him tightly. 'Well Mr. Jones would you like some champagne?' Ianto turned and looked at Jack and nodded, 'Why yes Mr. Harkness…. Champagne would be wonderful.' Jack poured to glasses of champagne and set the bottle back in the ice bucket. They sat in companionable silence for a few moments until Jack spoke, 'You do know I'm sorry right?' Ianto turned his head to look at Jack who kept his gaze off into the distance. 'Jack, I know… you don't have to keep saying it…' Ianto trailed off and Jack finally turned to look at him, 'I can feel a but coming..'

Ianto took a deep breath in and turned his body so he was facing Jack completely. 'Well yeah there's a but and I want you to understand that I know you had your reasons, but I still feel like you abandoned me Jack.' Jack rubbed at his weary eyes. He knew he had left Ianto, just when they were finding each other and he knew he needed to explain what was going on. 'Ok, I know that I left you without so much as an explanation and I intend to give you one, but you have to promise me that you'll listen and think about what I'm saying to you.' Ianto gave Jack one of his trade mark eye rolls but nodded anyway.

Ianto sat and listened to Jack's explanation and to all that had happened to him over the year that he was away. Ianto felt cold and ashamed as Jack finished talking. Now Ianto felt it necessary to apologize, 'I'm sorry Jack, I didn't realize what happened to you. I'm amazed you came back at all.' Jack moved the blanket aside and took both of Ianto's hands in his, 'As I said Ianto, I came back for you. That whole year I was away the only thing that kept me going and gave me the will to survive was the thought of you and what we could have together.' Ianto had heard enough, he didn't need Jack's explanations anymore; he leaned in towards Jack and kissed him passionately. Once the need for breath became too much they broke apart and leant their foreheads together.

Ianto began to shiver and Jack took this as a sign that they needed to be moving their activities to a warmer place. He stood up and gazed down at Ianto, extending his hand. 'Would Sir, like to accompany me to a place far less chilly and serves coffee?' Ianto smiled up at Jack and took his hand, 'Well it will have to be the best coffee around kind sir or else!' It was Jack's turn to raise an eye brow, 'so….. does that mean your gonna make it?' Ianto chuckled and nodded at the same time, 'Well what other coffee do you know of that is completely perfect.' Jack grinned at this, 'A bit of an ego your developing there Mr. Jones. We might see about fixing that.' Taking hold of his hand, Jack led Ianto back to the SUV. They had agreed to take the SUV back to the Hub and walk to Ianto's ; he didn't live that far away and was in walking distance.

They parked the SUV and began the walk back to Ianto's apartment; hand in hand. They walked along chatting to each other; all the while holding hands. They turned down a street that didn't have much illumination and found themselves face to face with a group of teenagers; looking for a fight. Jack gripped Ianto's hand tighter and willed nothing to happen. One of the teenagers spotted the fact that they were holding hands. 'Oh alright lads, what do we have here, couple of poofs?' Jack tried to side step the group but was grabbed and torn away from Ianto. 'We don't want your kind around here.' Jack put up his hands in surrender but they still would not let him nor Ianto pass by. 'You know what we do to your kind?' Ianto looked over at Jack; he looked scared. Jack tried to get closer to him but was hit from behind with a pipe and knocked unconscious.

When he came to he found Ianto lying across from him; his face battered and bruised. Jack moved closer and checked for a pulse. He was relieved when he found one, although it was faint. After a few minutes Jack moved himself into a sitting position and checked Ianto for other injuries ; he began to panic when he found the stab wound to the upper back. Jack called an ambulance and hoped and prayed it wasn't too late.

_*Back in the present*_

Jack lifted his head and looked at Ianto through tear welled eyes. What lay before him was his fault. He had made this happen. Now all he could do was watch and wait.

**Thanks for reading I Hope this answers some of your questions and maybe generates some more. As usual any reviews I receive will be returned personally. Thank you for reading… This is a fic with a cause. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Another chapter for your viewing pleasure (Sorry once again Wossy but I like it!). I am so thrilled about the continuing response to this fic… Once again this chapter, is dedicated to badly- knitted. This story is dedicated to all of the same sex couples all around the world, fighting for their basic rights and for the need for tolerance and acceptance. Hope you enjoy this chapter…**

**Special Thanks: Special thanks as always to John Barrowman for singing such wonderful songs. I borrowed You'll never walk alone from John's self titled album, John Barrowman. Love his work!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada….. blah blah blah….. RTD and BBC.. yada yada yada.. ENJOY.**

**Title: The way forward**

It was lunch time and Jack found himself once again unable to bring himself to eat. His bruises hurt and his healing ribs ached. He knew they would fade in time but wasn't so sure about that when it came to Ianto's injuries. It had been a week since the attack and there was still no sign of Ianto awakening fromhis coma. Jack sighed and continued to watch over Ianto…..

The Darkness was pressing in around him. He could feel the thud of his heart and his intake of breathe but apart from that Ianto felt completely alone. He wasn't so sure of anything anymore. The darkness had begun to permeate his soul and crush his hopes of Jack finding him. Ianto shook the thoughts from his head and tried to concentrate on finding a way out of this darkness. He tried to move his legs but they wouldn't budge; he did the same for his arms but couldn't move them either. He finally gave up and sobbed to himself, he needed to get out of here, and he needed Jack to rescue him. Ianto drew in a breath and screamed his name; 'JAAACCCKKKK!'

Jack sat up a little straighter as the machine attached to Ianto began to beep and screech around the room. He jumped up and ran out of the room towards the nurses station. 'Someone please… something is happening!' A few nurses and a doctor ran past him and into the room, closing the door behind them, leaving Jack outside to wait for their return.

If felt like a life time to Jack before the Doctors and nurses left the room again. While they were doing their job, Jack watched on in horror as he almost lost Ianto once more. His heart had stopped and needed to be restarted; Jack couldn't bear to look as the doctors used the defibrillator to restart Ianto's heart. As one of the doctors approached him Jack wiped away the remaining tears from his reddened eyes. 'Jack?...' Jack stood up and nodded at the man, 'Yes… that's me… How is he?' The doctor directed Jack to sit back down and crouched down in front of him. 'His blood pressure rose to high which caused an arrhythmia in his heart. It stopped but we managed to get it started again. This doesn't usually happen with coma patients. They tend to maintain the same blood pressure until the body decides its time to wake up or in the worst cases, when its time to give up.' Jack's eyes widened as he listened, 'Is he going to die?' The doctor looked at Jack with sad yet hopeful eyes, 'We are doing all we can for Mr. Jones, it's up to him what happens now… we just have to wait and see if there are any further complications and whether the swelling in his brain subsides.' Jack smiled weakly and nodded, 'Can I go back in and be with him?' The doctor stood and extended his hand to Jack to help him up. 'He needs someone familiar with him… just to let him know that there are people who need him and want him to be ok… talk to him and just make sure he knows your there.' Jack nodded, thanking the doctor and went back into the room, where once again, Ianto lay silent, save for the soft hiss of the respirator and the beeping of the heart rate monitor.

He slid into the chair beside the bed and captured Ianto's hand in a vice like grip, 'Ianto…. Please you have to stay with me… I need you to be ok… I need you to wake up and be angry with me for getting you into this situation… I need to see you smile again… but most of all, I need you to love me… cause god knows no- one else will.' Jack laid his head on Ianto's hand and couldn't help but let a sob escape him. After a few moments, Jack raised his head and chuckled, 'See look what you've done to me Jones, Ianto Jones, you have Jack Harkness needing someone… So you have to wake up and be there to be all smug and be there so I can need you.'

Jack took a deep breath in…. and began to sing quietly to Ianto

_When you walk through a storm,_

_Hold your head up high,_

_And don't be afraid of the dark._

_At the end of the storm,_

_Is a golden sky_

_And the sweet silver song of a lark._

_Walk on through the wind,_

_Walk on through the rain,_

_Though your dreams be tossed and blown._

_Walk on; walk on with hope in your heart,_

_And you'll never walk alone,_

_You'll never walk alone._

_Walk on; walk on with hope in your heart,_

_And you'll never walk alone,_

_You'll never walk alone._

Jack let the tears flow down his face, hoping that Ianto had understood his message. He leant over and placed a gentle kiss on Ianto's forehead. Jack hoped and prayed that Ianto knew he was hear and hadn't abandoned him again. Still holding Ianto's hand, Jack sat back and closed his eyes, his head felt constricted and the light was beginning to hurt his eyes. Sighing Jack knew this was going to be a long journey and he hoped that there was at least a small amount of light at the end of it.

As Jack settled, he almost missed the slight squeeze that rippled through his hand…. His eyes shot open and he looked directly at his hand still enveloped in Ianto's.

'Ianto?'

**There you have it my lovely readers. I hope this has fed your need for the boys. I can see some light at the end of this very dark tunnel…. The way forward my not always be clear but there is always a way. Reviews are love…..**

**Xx melica xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! We're at chapter 5 already people! Thank you so much for all of your reviews; the support for this story had been amazing and I cannot thank you enough. This chapter may surprise some of you considering how there was slight light at the end of the last one. **

**Dedicated once again to badly- knitted and specialfrancine. Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Well, I own my car, this laptop and my mind (Sometimes!)…. But can't see any receipts stating I own Torchwood or its Characters… So I guess all blame lies with RTD and the BBC. **

**Title: Stolen Hope….**

Jack glanced back and forth from his hand to Ianto's sleeping form. He then Jumped up and ran, like he had done not too long ago, out to the nurse's station. 'Please I need a doctor or someone…. Anyone… I think he's waking up!' The doctor who had seen Ianto before ran towards Jack and followed him back towards Ianto's room….

They reach the room and ran inside… Jack stood back and let the doctor do his thing… Once the doctor had finished he walked over to Jack, 'Ok so tell me what happened?' Jack blew out a breath and looked at Ianto, 'Well, I was talking to him, just to let him know he I was here and I felt him squeeze my hand.' The doctor sighed and rubbed at his eyes, 'Well I checked him over; his heart rate, respiration and brain patterns… There was no change….. nothing to suggest that he's waking up.' Jack turned and looked at the doctor; feeling a little annoyed at what the doctor was suggesting. 'I know what happened. He squeezed my hand….' The doctor shook his head, 'I know that this is hard for you to come to terms with but you have to understand that he may never wake up… His head injuries are severe and I don't know whether the swelling will subside enough to allow him to wake up..'

Jack's face crumpled in anger, ' What just happened wasn't in my head! He squeezed my hand… If you don't believe me that's fine, but you don't need to steal what little hope I have…. Now if you don't mind, I'd like you to leave!' The doctor put his hands up in surrender and walked out of the room. Jack resumed his position next to Ianto's bed and sighed. He had felt it, he was sure of that. Ianto would wake up and everything would be fine; it had to be. As Jack debated with his own thoughts, the door to Ianto's room opened once more; It was the police.

Jack stood up and walked over to them; he didn't want them in the room with Ianto. 'Hi, How can I help you officers?' The senior officer nodded, 'Hi, Jack Harkness?... I'm DI Granger and this is DS Simons. We'd like to ask you some questions if you wouldn't mind; about the attack…' Jack swallowed and fought the urge to tell them to leave. 'It's Captain actually, sure but can we do this somewhere else?' The two men nodded and walked out the door with Jack close behind. Once outside, Jack stood, arms folded, waiting for the questions to begin. 'Ok what do you wanna know?'

DI Granger took the lead and asked the first question, 'I understand you and Mr. Jones were walking down Lyons street when you were attacked?' Jack looked confused; it was more of a statement than a question but he none the less answered anyway. 'Yes I think that's right. I don't know the exact street, I don't usually walk in that part of town.' DS Simons wrote down Jack's response and waited for the next question. It wasn't long before Jack was asked the question he knew was coming, 'You and Mr. Jones were holding hands, is that correct?' The detective's words cut through Jack like glass but he restrained himself from knocking the officer out. 'Yeah, so, what's that got to do with anything? It's not a crime!' As he had done before the younger officer took down everything that Jack said, but this time asked a question of his own. 'Bit stupid don't ya think sir? That part of the bay has a reputation for being a hot spot of these types of attacks… You of all people should know that.' Jack balled his fists up in rage but continued to hold back his anger. 'Is this going anywhere or are these just pointless questions to make it look like you're doing your job?' DI Granger smirked at Jack, 'Sir we are just doing our jobs but you gotta admit that type of behaviour should be kept private, not for the whole world to see.'

Jack could no longer restrain himself. 'You know what? You're just like them; smiling, smug and hateful. It's people like you who spread intolerance and encourage homophobia. I can't wait to see the look on your face when one day you come face to face with an out and proud person and they stand up to you. Intolerance and homophobia is a disease, spread by junkies and self absorbed bigamists who can't find any one to love them for them. You know what else? You can just go fuck ya selves… Go find some willing whore to satisfy your needs cause I aint doing it!' Jack glared at both men who stood silent and shocked at his outburst. Turning to walk away, DI Granger turned to his younger partner, 'Fucking Poofs.' Jack could have decked him right then and there but knew there were more important things than satisfying his need retribution. He pushed the door open and once more took his seat at Ianto's side. God he hated the police.

**Tada! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if anything in Jack's rant offended any of you and or the use of the word poof- I in no way condone the use of this derogatory phrasing and wish to note that It was used as it is in the real world; against people who have nothing to be ashamed of and have done nothing wrong. **

**Reviews are love**

**Xx melica xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Here we go, chapter 6…. A slightly fluffier chapter for you; mainly Jack being fluffy but there is a surprise coming in this chapter that may seem sudden but I think it fits Jack's state of mind. So sweet it might rot your teeth.**

**As usual this chapter is dedicated to badly- knitted and Specialfrancine; and of course to all my lovely reviewers. **

**Disclaimer: I did have something witty to say but It would have turned into a JB song so… nothing.**

**And once again in the words of Jonathon Ross (Wossy) Another chapter for your viewing pleasure.**

**Title: The good, the bad and the sparkling…**

Jack had gone to use one of the shower facilities in the hospital; he felt like he hadn't slept in a week and come to think of it eaten either. He needed to freshen himself up and make sure he was at his best for Ianto. As he walked down the corridors of the hospital he looked into a few rooms; patients and their families, some sad and some happy. He shook the haziness from his eyes and walked into the shower block. Removing his clothes and stepping into the warm water, Jack sighed and leant against the wall of the shower. He was so tired but that didn't matter; all that matter at the moment was Ianto. He let the water wash over him and turned his mind back to a time when he had shared a shower just like this with Ianto.

It was just after a considerably messy weevil round up and Jack of course had ended up dying again. He had been doing a lot of that since he had returned and every time Ianto had been there with him when he revived. He was surprised to find the young Welshman had followed him into the bathroom and an even bigger surprise when he helped him undress and got in the shower with him. Jack had welcomed the warm body next to his and relished in his presence. He knew it was hard for Ianto to see him die repeatedly and he knew it was even more difficult for him to trust him again. Jack had let Ianto take control in the water; letting him go where he pleased and do what he wanted. He had stood there complying with every one of Ianto's orders; enjoying the intimacy.

Jack shook his head. He knew how hard that had been for Ianto but it was something he had to do. Jack realized then and there that he couldn't live without Ianto any longer. Turning off the water and stepping out of the cubical, Jack knew what he had to do and for the most part he had all the pieces to make it work. As he walked back to Ianto's room he made it a point not to look into any of the rooms; he didn't need to see the sad faces of any of the patients or their families. He walked, both hands stuffed into his great coat, fiddling with their contents. He reached the door to Ianto's room but before going in he just looked at the sleeping form through the glass; he knew he what he was about to do was the right thing.

He pushed open the door and walked over to the bed, sitting on its edge. He leant down and planted a soft kiss onto Ianto's lips and then another on his forehead; brushing away some hair that had fallen out of place. 'You are beautiful, you know that.' Jack smiled to himself.

Ianto sat up straight and let his hands fall to his sides. Light had just flashed in front of him but was gone a second later; another light sparked again and just like the first disappeared. He swore he could hear a voice in the darkness; it wasn't one of hurt or discomfort but one of soothing American tones that suggested everything was going to be ok.

Jack picked up Ianto's hand and rubbed at the back of it absent mindedly with his thumb. 'Ok, so I was thinking… I know a bad combination… me and thinking.' Jack laughed at himself. He knew Ianto would have found it funny too.

'Anyways, I've been thinking about things. About all that has happened recently; me coming back, you allowing me back into your life, the attack and what happens next. I know this may seem sudden Ianto but what I told you yesterday, I meant every word of it. I need you to wake up, come back to me and be all smug at what you've done to me. I need you Ianto, I need you to love me and be with me cause I know damn well no one else will have me and quite frankly I don't want them to. All I want is you Ianto…..'

Jack sighed, this was becoming harder than he had thought it was going to be. 'The thing is Ianto, with all that has happened, I have realized that life is too short to worry about things you can't change. You have to live your life how you want… make every minute count….' Once again Jack shook his head, 'I bet if you were awake right now, you would have rolled your eyes at me and slightly blushed at how mushy I am being…. But just hang in there with me… I am going to do this again properly when you wake up… it will be perfect, I promise….. I guess what I am trying to say is that I want every minute I have to be spent with you…. No- one else, just you….. So Jones, Ianto Jones, will you marry me?' Jack pulled the small box out of his pocket and held it up…

'See I even had the ring and everything. I just want you to know I love you Ianto…. So please wake your gorgeous ass up and say yes!' This time as Jack leant in and placed a kiss on Ianto's lips, he felt Ianto's hand constrict around his but this time it stayed that way. Jack reached over to the emergency button on the wall and pressed it. He looked down at his hand intertwined with Ianto's and smiled, tears filling his eyes.

**Awww *wipes away tears* there you go my lovely bunnie chasers another chap down; with a decidedly happier outlook. Hope it wasn't to mushy…. If you think the way the story has turned is wrong review and tell me so and I will reply personally. Reviews are love. **

**Loads of love**

**Xx melica xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter….. This one is going to be a short one but hopefully it will still be loved just as much…..**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you! You make me so so so so happy **

**Disclaimer: …RTD and BBC… Says it all!**

**Title: I, Jones**

Jack couldn't believe his eyes; Ianto's hand was still firmly clasped around his. Jack pressed the emergency button again and a flood of nurses and doctors came rushing into the room. Jack tried to move out of the way to let the doctors take a look at Ianto but his hand clamped down further. The doctors worked around Jack the best they could.

'This is I, Jones, 26 yr old male, Severely beaten, one stab wound to the upper back , Been in a coma for coming up to a week,' one of the nurses said briefing all who were in the room. A different doctor from the last came over to Jack and began to talk to him. 'Hi there, I'm Doctor Rob. I am one of the leading brain specialists at this hospital. Can you tell me what happened?' Jack smiled, and held up the hands that were linked together, 'Well, Doc, I think this speaks for itself!" The Doctor smiled warmly back at Jack and pulled out a pen light and began to check Ianto's pupil dilation; both were equal and reactive.

'well, I guess it does. His pupils are both equal and reactive which seems to indicate that the swelling in the brain has decreased, releasing some of the pressure… If it continues to subside, Mr. Jones should be awake very soon.' Jack beamed one of his thousand watt smiles at the man and shook his hand with the one he had free. 'That's great new Doc. Thank you so much.' The doctor nodded warmly and looked at Ianto, 'You do realize it's going to be tough. We don't know what condition his brain function is in but this is a good start to his healing process. He is a lucky man.' Jack looked down at Ianto and stroked Ianto's cheek… 'He may think that he's lucky but in all truth it is me who is the lucky one.'

The doctors and nurse bid Jack farewell and left him alone with Ianto once more. Jack planted another kiss on Ianto's forehead; yes he was decidedly lucky. Jack sat down in the chair, his hand still in Ianto's.

Ianto felt his legs give into the silent commands he had been giving them. He felt himself stand up and begin to walk. He had no idea where he was going but he knew he had to move. Ahead of him was a small speck of light; very faint but he could still see it. He then realized he had begun to run; towards the light that was now getting bigger and bigger. He wasn't sure where he was or what would happen when he reached the light but he had a feeling he was meant to run towards it; like the story he had been told as a kid. His father, one of the few times he was nice to Ianto, had told him that if he was ever in a dark place, all he had to do was think of something he had always wanted and when he saw that light in front of him he was to run towards it. So Ianto was running; as he ran further into the light everything started coming back.

Jack had fallen asleep in the chair, his head resting on the side of the bed next to Ianto's hand. It was because of this that he didn't notice the shift in Ianto's body or position. He only woke when a hand reached up and glided its way through his hair and smooth welsh tones whispered his name…..

…'Jack'….

**Yay! Ianto is out of the darkness. Sorry this is such a short chapter but this was the only way I could think of to wake Ianto up. A small but intimate chapter. But…. The story is far from over at this point. There are still a few bumps in the road in which the boys have to get over before everything goes back to normal. I will advise you that there will be no actual hub or other Torchwood characters in this story; I thought it would detract away from its message and I didn't feel it was necessary in that the boys do a lovely job with the story all on their own. Loads of love and thanks to my reviewers.**

**Xx melica xx **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Let the fluff continue!... The boys are back, Ianto's awake and Jack finds it hard to repeat himself… **

**This chapter is dedicated to Specialfrancine. Thanks for your lovely reviews and on every chapter too! Hugs and what not to all my other lovely reviews….. You make me smile. Glad you are liking this story so much.**

**Disclaimer: I was gonna say I owned something but then I realized that RTD kills people… No thank you! I wanna live… So RTD and BBC….. **

**Title: The First step**

Jack lifted his head slowly and leant into the hand that was carding its way through his hair. 'Ianto?' Ianto smiled weakly and tried to say something but couldn't find his voice. Jack sat up and handed him a glass of water; he drank it gratefully, 'Hey,' Ianto eventually croaked out. Jack smiled and stood up and kissed him on the lips. As Jack pulled back Ianto cupped his face with both hands, 'Thank you.' Jack looked puzzled and tilted his head slightly, 'What for? I didn't do anything.' Ianto smiled and leant in a kissed Jack again, slow and passionately, ' Just…. Thanks.' Jack shrugged and beamed one of his million watt smiles at Ianto. 'Don't go anywhere, I'm gonna go and get the doctor.' Ianto tried to smile, he was tired, he closed his eyes and really wished he hadn't.

_Flash_: The punches…. _Flash_: The cold blade…_Flash_: Jack's hand being ripped away from his… _Flash: _The hard ground beneath him…. _Flash: _Their cold words…..

Ianto's eyes snapped open again; he was terrified. When Jack came back into the room with the doctor he noticed how jittery and scared Ianto looked, 'Ianto? Are you ok?' Ianto looked around the room and then finally to Jack, tears welling up in his eyes, 'I remember…'

Jack walked over to his side and picked up his hand. 'It's ok Ianto, it's over, there's nothing to be afraid of.' Ianto shook his head and the tears began to fall, 'How can anybody do that to someone else Jack?' Jack looked down on Ianto with sad eyes. He didn't know what to say to the younger man, thankfully the doctor stepped up beside Jack, 'Ok, hi there Mr. Jones, how are we feeling, physically?' Ianto shook his head, 'I feel fine I guess, I have a slight pain in my back, a bit of a headache and it kinda hurts when I breathe.' The doctor nodded and pulled out his pen light once again, 'Well that is to be expected due to the extent of your injuries. We will have to keep an eye on that headache, your breathing should become a bit easier when your ribs start to heal properly and a nurse will be along shortly to check on the wound in your back.' Ianto's eyes had glazed over and were staring straight in front of him; Jack turned to the doctor, 'Thank you very much Doc, I will call if anything happens.' The doctor nodded and left the room.

As the door closed a heavy sob escaped Ianto's lips causing Jack to hug him tightly, 'You know I'm right here Ianto… I'm not going anywhere. ' Ianto hung onto Jack as if he would disappear if he didn't; which had happened once before. 'I know that Jack but what happens if things get worse for me?' Jack shrugged and placed a soft kiss on Ianto's forehead, 'As I said I am here for you Ianto, and I would like to be for a long time. I wanna make sure you stay safe and nothing ever hurts you again.' Ianto looked up at Jack through tear stained eyes, 'Really?'

Jack nodded and pulled Ianto closer to him, 'As I told you, when I left, it was only you that kept me going. I had plenty of time to think about things and to get them into perspective. Besides, it is my fault that you're in here in the first place… Let's face it, if it wasn't for me taking you on that date, you wouldn't be lying here with cracked ribs, head injuries or a knife wound in your back.' Ianto placed a finger to Jack's lips, 'No that's where your wrong jack…we didn't get attacked cause we went on a date… we got attacked because people are small minded and are intolerant….. You were showing me how you feel, I wouldn't have changed that for the world.

Jack smiled down at his young lover; He had meant every word he had said to Ianto while he was in the coma but somehow he could bring himself to say it again. He did, he so totally did but he didn't want to put pressure on Ianto while he was getting better and after what happened it was a miracle that he even wanted to see Jack again, to hold his hand and to kiss him, let alone marry him. He would ask Ianto again one day and it would be soon but that day wasn't today. He tenderly stroked at Ianto's hairline, 'Well I think you should get some rest…. You look really tired. I will leave you to get it.' Jack turned to leave but Ianto caught his hand, ;Please Jack….. Stay?' It was more a question rather than a statement. Jack turned back around and smiled once more; he nodded, signaling his approval. 'Sure….

**Yay! Sorry this chapter took** **ages to get to you…. Damn real life always getting in the way. I hope you enjoyed this…. More in store soon. Things get better and then so much much worse. Reviews are love.**

**Loads of love**

**Xx melica xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Hey Hey! Sorry this has taken its time getting to you….. It has been hectic with work, it coming up to Christmas and all…. Hope you enjoy this chapter just like the last. Thank you to all of my reviewers and readers…. Your support is muchly appreciated…. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada…. I wish I did but I don't…. so RTD and the BBC are in control…**

**Title: Recovery**

Jack sat in the corridor waiting for a nurse to leave Ianto's room. It had been just over two weeks since the attack and according to the doctors Ianto was strong enough to go home. Jack found it hard when the nurse had asked him to leave the room because he wasn't immediate family. He wished so much that he was able to tell Ianto all of the things he had said while he was in a coma, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it; to hurt Ianto again.

The nurse exited the room and nodded at Jack, who returned he nod with a small curt smile. Once she had gotten out of view he got up and walked back into the room, 'Hey, how did it go?' Ianto winced slightly as he shifted positions. 'Well, the nurse says way wounds are healing nicely and with any lucky I can go home this afternoon. Jack smiled, relieved that Ianto was going to be ok and able to go home that afternoon; he wasn't very fond of hospitals or NHS doctors for the matter.

He slid into the chair beside the bed and look at Ianto quizzically. Ianto began to squirm under Jack's gaze and finally looked at him, 'Are you ok there, staring at me?' Jack bowed his head, he knew Ianto didn't like to be stared at but Jack just couldn't help it….. It was the way he blushed, the gentle curve of him lips and the fluttering of his eyelashes. 'I'm perfectly fine…' Ianto shook his head; Jack could be so childlike sometimes.

Jack slid his hand across the course fabric of the blanket and made his way to Ianto's hand and grabbed it. Ianto looked down as Jack's hand intertwined itself with his. He just stared for a little bit before closing his mouth. Jack began to stroke the back of Ianto's hand in deep circles, relaxing every part of his body; even some he didn't know he had. He closed his eyes and soon his breathing had become regular and soft. Jack smiled at him and removed his hand. He needed to get Ianto's flat ready. He wanted everything to be just perfect for the young Welshman.

Sliding into the driver's seat of his car, everything finally caught up with him. He slumped down further into the seat as the he felt the tears roll down his cheeks. He hadn't really thought about what had happened and what the consequences were going to be. He had been focused on Ianto, on making sure that he was ok and would be fine. He gripped the steering wheel tight; his knuckles turning bone white. He began to thump the steering wheel with the palms of his hands. He couldn't figure out why people would do such a thing. Sure he had come from a very open minded time, but he thought that the people of the 21st century were different and not just mindless barbarians; oh how wrong he had been. He wiped at the tears in his eyes, 'I'm so sorry Ianto.'

After composing himself, Jack drove to Ianto's apartment and let himself in. He had been here before but hadn't taken much notice of how little Ianto had in the way of personal items. Sure he had the odd picture and a very extensive DVD collection, he had nothing to tell who he was, what his family were like and just say that this was in fact someone's home.

He walked through the house, walking into each room, looking at its contents. He found his way to what had to be Ianto's bedroom. The three of the four walls were covered in wall paper; the one behind the bed however, was a deep set purple. Jack smiled, just like the man himself, his apartment was also very well kept and tidy. Jack headed for the closet to get Ianto something else to wear. He opened the door and looked at the immaculately kept suits. Looking through them, Jack had to once again smile. He picked up a three piece black suit and his favorite red shirt. He put them in the suit bag and grabbed some things from the bathroom; toothbrush, razor, shaving cream and the after shave which he loved.

Putting the items on the granite bench top of the breakfast bar, Jack walked around the apartment once more; just making sure everything was perfect. Going back into the lounge room, he realized he hadn't gotten any shoes or socks for Ianto to wear. He walked back into the bedroom and collected a pair of dress shoes from the closet and set about finding a pair of socks to match. He opened the first draw closest to him. Sitting on top of the socks he was trying to find was a black leather bound book; a ribbon marker, set in a page. Jack wasn't sure whether he should open it but then thought again, how would Ianto ever find out. He picked it up and flicked through the pages until he came to the one that held the marker. He read through the page, realizing this was a diary; Ianto's diary. He flicked back a couple of pages and read another one. Upon reading this one, Jack unconsciously stumbled backwards and sat on the edge of the bed. He continued reading…

'_2 months have passed….. I thought he would have been back by now… There is so much I had wanted him to know….. to say to him. The days seem to drift into each other and others don't seem to notice our slow fall from the heights. They just go around complaining that he isn't here….. that he left us without any clue as to how to move forward….. I wish they'd understand….. I know that its true though….. he did leave us…. Now my only thought is will he ever come back and does he miss me like I miss him…'_

Jack closed the book and pulled it to his chest…. 'Of course I missed you…. I will always miss you…. No matter where you are… If I'm not with you, I'll miss you.'

**There you go dear readers… Sorry bout the ending but I thought it suited the mood of the story and we always like to hear about what Jack was feeling when he left with the doctor for the year that never was. Reviews are love….**

**Loads of love to you.**

**Xx melica xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Hey! Again… sorry for the long wait… life has been getting in the way. Hope u all had a great new years…. On the very long list of my new years resolutions is to make more time for fan fiction…. So here it is…. Late I know…. Another chapter for your viewing pleasure… (once again wossy I love u and have to use it)..**

**Disclaimer: I thought I owned it but apparently the BBC and RTD don't like to share…. So now I own nothing….. oh well.**

**Title: Coming Home**

Jack walked swiftly down the corridor to Ianto's room; today was the day that he would be taking Ianto home. Ianto hated when Jack fussed over him but Jack couldn't help it. Jack still hadn't forgotten about the diary but was too excited about being able to take Ianto home and hold him in his arms, in their own bed…. But before that could happen Jack needed to talk to Ianto about a lot of things. He didn't want to stress the young Welshman out so he had waited until he was able to go home, to familiar surroundings to talk to him.

As he reached the room, Jack smiled as he saw Ianto neatly packing away his belongings into the duffle bag Jack had brought back to him after his previous trip away from Ianto's side. It had been a troubling time these past few weeks and Jack was determined to make the most of Ianto while he had him. He pushed open the door and Ianto looked up and smiled. 'Thought you'd gotten lost or something..' Jack smiled, moved closer to Ianto and wrapped his arms around his neck from behind; careful not to put to much pressure on the knife wound on his back, which still hadn't quite fully healed. ' Well that's nothing unusual for me then is it.' Ianto shook his head and smiled again; Jack was really enjoying seeing Ianto smiled again.

After packing all of his things away, Ianto sat on the bed and began to fiddle with the course material of the blanket, Jack could see there was a question lingering on Ianto's lips. 'What is it Ianto, you seem troubled?' Ianto glanced across at Jack who had moved to sit in front of him. Ianto took a steadying breath in to calm him, 'Will you still stay with me Jack… I mean after we leave the hospital? I know you think this is your fault and by staying with me you are making up for that. I don't want you to stay with me just because you think that what happened was your fault.'

Jack felt his stomach clench. Was this really what Ianto thought he was like? Did he think this was just because he felt guilty. He took a breath and partly sighed as he breathed it out. 'Ianto listen to me…' When Ianto didn't look up, Jack moved and lifted his head with a finger, 'Listen to me….I have been here every day since the attack…. And yes I partly feel responsible but I stay by your side cause I would miss you if I wasn't there…. For as long as we have worked together, I have missed you when either you or I have been away. I am going to still stay with you when we leave here, I promise.' Ianto stared deeply into Jack's eyes as he spoke; he could see the truth in Jack's eyes, the love and care that he so desperately needed himself, he was giving away. Ianto nodded and leant into the touch of Jack's hand on his cheek.

Jack smiled, got up and extended a hand towards Ianto, 'Come on, let's blow this popsicle stand.' Ianto laughed and grabbed Jack's hand gratefully. Grabbing the bag in the other hand, Jack led Ianto out of the ward and into the reception area where he filled in the necessary paper work and then they headed out to the waiting SUV. Ianto slowed to a snails crawl as they approached the vehicle. Jack stopped and looked back, realizing what was happening. 'Ianto, its ok.. Im here I promise.' Ianto gripped Jack's hand a little tighter as they got nearer. Jack chucked the carrier bag onto the back seat and jumped into the drivers seat… He looked over at Ianto…. 'Where to kind sir?'

Ianto looked over at Jack and a small smile graced his lips….. 'Home.'

**TADA! I know its only a short chapter and I am sorry I cannot give you more….. What's instore for the boys when they get back to Ianto's apartment. Part 2 of coming home very soon. Love to my reviews, readers and silent stalkers. I love you all. **

**Hugs xx**

**Xx melica xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we go! Chapter 11: Coming home part 2… Hope you all enjoy… this chapter is a big thanks to all of my reviewers, readers/ silent stalkers thus far… without you guys this story would have stopped at chapter 2…. Now I have over 50 reviews….. (have you know that is the most for one story I have ever gotten… so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nada….. RTD and the BBC….. Control….. Cant be helped!**

**Title: Coming home part 2**

As Jack drove he kept stealing glances towards Ianto. Since getting into the car, Ianto had barely said a word. Jack knew this was going to be a big step for him and he wished he knew how he could help to make it easier. Pulling up to Ianto's apartment, Jack turned off the ignition and placed a hand on Ianto's leg. 'Hey, you ok?' Ianto turned towards Jack and tried to smile but failed, 'Yeah, come on lets go.' Ianto undid his seat belt and got out of the car. Jack followed, grabbing the bag from the car as he went.

Reaching Ianto, Jack handed him his house keys. With a slightly trembling hand Ianto opened the door and walked inside. Jack walked past the living room and went to put the carrier bag in Ianto's room. When he came back out to where he expected Ianto to be he was greeted with an empty living room. It wasn't until he heard a soft sob did he find Ianto sitting on the floor in the kitchen, his head in his hands.

Jack slowly moved into the kitchen and slid down to sit next to Ianto, gathering him in his arms. 'Hey….. It's ok, I'm here.' Ianto held onto Jack with all of his strength… 'I'm sorry Jack. I tried so hard to keep it in….. not to think about it.' Jack pulled Ianto closer to him and kissed the top of his head. 'Hey you have nothing to be sorry for and you don't need to keep it all in Ianto, I am here ok.' Ianto nodded and buried his head in Jack's chest breathing in his scent. Jack moved one of his arms away from Ianto and put it under his legs lifting him up into his arms and carried him into his bedroom. Placing Ianto gently on the bed, Jack moved round to the other side and gently lay down beside him. He slid his arms over Ianto and pulled him closer to him. With his back pressed up against Jacks chest, Ianto started to relax. Jack stroked Ianto's hair with the other hand, 'Ianto can I confess something to you?' Ianto didn't answer but Jack took the slight nod of his head that it was ok to continue.

'When this all happened I thought it was all my fault… You were only there because of me. When you were in a coma I don't know whether you could hear me but I spoke to you…. Everyday… I even sang.' At hearing this, Ianto rolled over onto his back so that he could see Jack's face. 'Really?' Jack nodded and continued stroking Ianto's hair, 'Yep, I thought that if you heard me, then you would know I was there and come back to me. Ianto… I really need you to know that I need you and want you in my life. I know that I have done some stupid things in the past and I know that I am going to do stupid things in the future but I was kinda hoping you'd be there to help me see that I'm a complete idiot.' Ianto looked deep into Jack's eyes once more, 'What are you saying Jack?'

Jack sat up and pulled Ianto into his lap, sitting him between his legs. 'I am saying that no matter what you go through or where you are, I will be with you, whether it's person or just in your heart. I want to wake up to you each morning and go to sleep with you by my side every night.' Ianto intertwined his fingers with Jacks and lent back into him. 'What's the difference between what we do now. You go to sleep beside me almost every night and wake up with me in the mornings?' Jack lent in closer and kissed Ianto's temple before answering, 'It's different because I want it to be forever and you to be mine to have and to hold for as long as we both shall live.' Ianto raised an eyebrow at Jack's last statement , 'That doesn't quite work Jack.' Jack chuckled….' Yeah I don't think I thought that one through… but I mean it Ianto…. Everything.' Ianto turned round in jack's arms and stared at him intently.

'Will you marry me Jones, Ianto Jones?'

**TADA! OMG! What will Ianto say? Will it be what Jack thinks the answer will be? Upcoming chapters little less angst but not pure fluff…. I know… Im being painful… Love to my bunnie chasers… **

**Xx hugsxx**

**Xx melica xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is going to start off a bit sad….. I have recently found out that a friend of mine recently lost a friend…. I didn't know him personally, in fact I had not known of him at all until she told me… He was only 13yrs old…. And died suddenly… So I dedicate this chapter in his memory… Ollie Smyth… Always Loved… Never forgotten…..R.I.P…. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing….. **

**Title: Look what you've given me….**

Ianto extricated himself from Jack's arms and sat facing him; a frown on his face. 'Ianto?' Jack was puzzled. Ianto was looking at him like he was insane. Ianto just shook his head and got up off the bed. Jack really didn't know what was going on. He was sure Ianto had felt the same way; he didn't want to pressure Ianto but Jack didn't want Ianto to run away either. Ianto left the room without so much as a word. Jack sat feeling rather foolish and stunned. He snapped himself out of his thoughts when he realized that Ianto wasn't coming back into the room.

'Ianto!' Jack called out his name as he ran from the bedroom into the main living area. He spotted Ianto sitting on the sofa holding a cushion to his chest. Jack slowly moved further into the room, edging closer to Ianto. 'Ianto please…. Talk to me.' Ianto buried his face into the top of the pillow and willed Jack to go away; before he hurt him anymore. Jack sat down on the sofa next to Ianto but dared not touch him in case he freaked out…

'Ianto please…. We need to talk about this.' Jack was now getting flustered…. 'We don't have to get married…. We don't have to do anything… it can just be me and you… nothing else matters…. Just please talk to me…. Tell me what you're feeling.' Ianto raised his head slightly and sighed. He wasn't sure what he wanted or what was actually happening right at that moment but he all he knew was that Jack had just done the one thing he wanted him to do and he'd just ran away.

'Jack, please… I know you mean well but you don't have to do any of this… You don't have to stay with me just because you think you have to… I'll be fine.' Jack extended his hand and lifted Ianto's chin with a finger. 'Ianto listen to me….. I am not doing this just because I have to… I nearly lost you from my life a few weeks ago and many times before that… most of which have been my fault… I go flying off with the doctor and not tell you… I flirt with everything that moves all day, every day and these are all actions that I can see are hurting you and I don't want to do that to you anymore.'

Ianto looked Jack in the eyes and sighed, 'Its not just you Jack, It's me as well. I hide my cyber girlfriend in the basement, she kills you and almost me…. I lied to you Jack… I'm sure you still don't trust me comp…..' Jack placed a finger to Ianto's lips to silence him; he smiled. 'Ianto my trust in you is just fine…. You may think that you have hurt me, lied to me and the like but Ianto look what you have given me. You have opened up the world to me… I may have lived more lives than I can count on one hand but now that I have you… my world is bigger… you made it bigger; better….' Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

'Believe me when I tell you… I am not doing this to satisfy some personal feelings about guilt. I am doing this because…. Well…. Because I'm in love with you.'

Ianto's eyes shot up to Jack's and before he knew it he was kissing Jack passionately. Jack was shocked at the sudden outburst but soon realized what was happening and responded. After several minutes and as the need for air became too much they broke apart; Jack resting his head on Ianto's..

'So is that a yes?'

Ianto raised an eyebrow and looked at Jack sarcastically….. 'Of course it is you big idiot!'

***Looks around and laughs mischievously* I know, I know I sad lest angsty but it turned out ok in the end… Hope it satisfies your need for happy Janto… Sorry it isn't going to stay that way for long…. To find out what happens…. The next chapter will be up soon. Love to my bunnie chasers…. **

**Loads of love**

**Xx melica xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers, readers and silent stalkers….. You love and support drive me to keep on writing. I couldn't help it…. In the last chapter I told you it would get angsty but my muse slapped me around a bit and ordered me to right some Janto fluff…. So as to my muse's graces here is a chapter of pure Janto Fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… I'd like to but no… I don't….**

**Title: Peaceful in your arms**

Ianto sat between Jack's legs; his back leaning up against his chest. Ianto had been surprised to say the least when Jack asked him to marry him. But after a short debate Ianto had finally realized that Jack meant every word he had said. Now they were sitting in each other's arms, snuggled on the sofa. The last few weeks had been pretty hard on both of them and Ianto wasn't sure that he was completely over the attack but he knew Jack was there to protect him.

Jack could feel Ianto thinking. His whole body always twitched and moved when he was thinking about this too much and too hard. He stroked the soft hairs on Ianto's arms as he brought his hands up to Ianto's shoulders and began to massage them gently, 'Your tense Ianto, what's on your mind?' Ianto relaxed into the touch and sighed contently. 'Not much at the moment….. ' Jack smiled and peppered butterfly kisses to Ianto's neck and down onto his shoulder. He continued to lightly kiss Ianto's neck and got a satisfied moan from Ianto.

Jack reached around Ianto and began to undo the buttons on Ianto's dress shirt. He slipped it of Ianto's shoulders and was about to resume what he had been doing when he saw the stitches of the stab wound which still plagued Ianto's back. Ianto frowned as he realized Jack was no longer kissing him. He tilted his head upwards to glance at Jack, 'Jack?' Jack lightly ran a hand over the wound and sighed; resting his forehead on the back of Ianto's head. 'I'm sorry Ianto…'

Ianto smiled and turned around fully in Jack's embrace and cupped his face in his hands. 'It's ok Jack. Really, it's ok. It doesn't hurt as much as it did and its healing… Please don't blame yourself. Ianto leant in and closed the gap between their lips, kissing Jack slow and passionately. Ianto broke the kiss after a few moments and smiled up at Jack. He really liked this. This was what he had always wanted. He knew that it may not last but he was going to enjoy it while he could. Ianto removed himself completely from Jack's embrace and stood up; extending his hand back down for Jack.

Jack took the pre- offered hand and let Ianto lead him further into the house; eventually reaching the destination of the bathroom. Still holding Jack's hand, Ianto leant forward and turned the on and began to fill the spar bath. As the water rose, they both took their time undressing one another, finding each other's likes and dislikes. The tap switched itself off as the water reached the desired level. Jack got into the warm water first and then helped Ianto in, sitting him much like they had been on the couch, in between his legs. The water rose up around them and they both began to relax; stress, hurt, guilt and anger all began to melt away. Ianto leaned back on Jack in the warm water; relishing in the feeling of Jack's arms gliding up and down his chest bringing with them handfuls of warm water.

After a while Ianto turned around in Jack's embrace and rested his head on Jack's chest feeling his heart beat. They were both snapped out of their peaceful states by the ringing of Jack's mobile. Jack went to extricate himself from Ianto and the tub but Ianto held on tight, 'Please… Just let it ring?' Jack smiled as he looked down at Ianto; his innocence shining through and making him look that much more adorable.

'Ok…. If its important they'll leave a message anyway.' Jack settled back into the peaceful state he had been in moments before. He didn't want this to end… but he knew reality would soon be back upon them and they would have to deal with the real world….The hard way.

**They you have it… One loved up chapter! Lol. Hope you enjoyed it.. Next chapter up soon. The boys have to get back to the real world but can Ianto take the strain? Loads of love**

**Xx melica xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey peeps! Sorry for the delay in this chapter… real life is getting in the way. Hope you liked the last chapter… My muse was not happy with all of the angsty stuff and told me I had to do it… The boys had fun in the last chapter but now real life is reappearing, can Ianto handle the strain?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a signed John Barrowman Tour card. I'd say it was enough but I'd be lying. So RTD and the BBC… **

**Title: The shifting Silence**

After a while Jack and Ianto decided it was time to get out of the water; Ianto's fingers and toes had gone like prunes and Jack felt like he had soaked most of the water into his skin. Getting out, Ianto extended a hand to help Jack out as well. Jack grabbed a towel of the rack and wrapped it around Ianto, holding on to him for a moment; and also planting a soft kiss into his damp hair. Ianto let Jack embrace him and sighed with contentment. Jack then grabbed a towel and dried himself off; drying his hair, making it stick up at odd angles. Ianto laughed at it and Jack smiled back; it had been an age since he had heard Ianto laugh, he also hoped it wasn't going to be the last.

Jack shook his head and walked into the bedroom; connecting the two rooms together. Ianto followed close behind and tried to stifle a yawn but couldn't quite manage it before Jack had seen him. Jack looked over at him and smiled, 'Come on you… let's get into bed.' Ianto looked at Jack apprehensively and shifted nervously on the spot. Jack moved closer to him and placed a reassuring hand on his arm, 'Ianto nothing will happen unless you want it to. I don't expect anything… I will sleep on the couch if you want?' Ianto shook his head, 'No! I just don't think I'm ready for anything to happen just yet… not after what happened.' Jack nodded and smiled at him reassuringly.

Ianto gave Jack a soft smile back and went over to the chest of draws that sat on the opposite wall to the bed. Ianto looked back over shoulder at Jack who was still very naked. 'Would you like something to wear?' Jack looked down at his naked form and decided it was probably best that he did wear something, 'Yeah thanks that would be great.' Ianto pulled out a pair of tracksuit bottoms and handed them to Jack. Jack took them, his hand slightly touching Ianto's before putting them on. Ianto got dressed and got in the bed, under the duvet. Jack looked at Ianto, who lay on his side facing the door. He turned out the light and moved to the other side and slid himself in. He shuffled closer to Ianto but didn't touch him. He wasn't sure about what Ianto could handle right now.

Ianto lay on his side, facing away from Jack. He shifted uncomfortably and shuffled back away from the edge a little; towards Jack. Jack didn't move from the position he was in but let Ianto find his own comfortable space. A few minutes later, still staring at the ceiling, Jack could hear a soft whimpering cry. He realized it was Ianto and felt his heart break a little more. He shuffled a little bit closer and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, 'Ianto?' Ianto sniffled loudly and wiped at the tears that were trailing their way down his cheeks. 'I'm fine jack.' It was barely a whisper but Jack caught it. He tried to move Ianto so that he was looking at him but Ianto didn't moved, 'Ianto please, let me help you.' Ianto shook his head and more tears fell onto his pillow.

'There's nothing you can do…' Jack closed his eyes and sighed, 'You have to let me try.' Once again, Ianto shook his head, 'Just leave it Jack! There is nothing you can do….' After a few moments of silence Ianto spoke, 'I think you'd better go.' Jack rubbed his hands over his weary face and sighed, 'If that's what you want, then I will.' At hearing this Ianto did turn over and look at Jack. 'It's not what I want Jack but I think it's what needs to happen.' Jack nodded and got out of the bed. He retrieved his clothes off the floor and got dressed. Walking back over towards Ianto; he planted a kiss on Ianto's forehead, 'If you need me…' He trailed off and thought better of finishing his sentence. As Jack walked out of the room, Ianto rolled over and let the remaining tears fall onto his pillow, pulling the one Jack had been laying on towards him and hugged it; breathing in Jack's unique scent.

Jack walked out of Ianto's apartment and shut the door behind him. He rested up against it and closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears falling. After he had composed himself, he set off towards the bay, unsure where he was going but the walk would give him time to sort out his head.

He just hoped Ianto would be ok.

After a while, Ianto had cried himself out and fallen asleep. He hadn't wanted to send Jack away but he knew Jack would only try to fix things that weren't fixable. When he had finally fallen asleep he had been plagued by bad dreams and images. He was tossing and turning and trying to wake up but couldn't work out how… He was so terrified; he didn't know what was real or what was just a dream. He finally woke up screaming a name, 'JACK!'

Jack just kept on walking. It was a cold night and it had begun to rain. The cold drizzle felt comforting against his skin. He wasn't sure why it was comforting but all he knew was that he didn't mind it like he usually did. He walked down to the bay and leant on a railing. He had a lot of memories here; some good and some bad but most of them were with Ianto. He knew this whole situation had affected Ianto more than he cared to recognize; he was way too busy trying to make himself feel better. He smiled as a memory came to mind. It was of him and Ianto and one of their first kisses.

It had been snowing and Jack had taken Ianto out on a moonlit walk and had ended up chasing him around the plass. He had eventually caught him and they had fallen into the snow; Ianto landing on top of Jack. That night the moon had seemed incredibly bright and Ianto looked all the more adorable. A slight smile had graced Ianto's lips as he leant forward pressing a gentle kiss to Jack's lips. The kiss had been slow and passionate with no urgency or expectations. It had been one that had left Jack's senses reeling; not many things left Jack lost for words anymore but Ianto Jones had been the only exception.

Ianto sat up right and looked around the room; he was alone. He was hoping that Jack leaving had been a dream but unfortunately it hadn't. He stole a glance at the clock on his bedside table. It was now 8am; Ianto decided he needed coffee. He got up and made his way to the kitchen to make himself a coffee and see what was happening on the news. He reached the coffee machine and turned it on. Looking in the cupboards though he realized he didn't have any coffee and if bet if he looked in the fridge he would find its contents very scarce. He would have to go to the shop. Ianto walked back into his bedroom and pulled on a hoodie; he was already wearing pants. Ianto walked to the nearest shop and began the grueling task of shopping….. As he walked down each isle, occasionally putting things in his basket, Ianto became aware of a group of teenagers following him around the supermarket. He tried to keep his head down and stay out of their view… All of a sudden it all became too much for him and everything about that night came flooding back to him. Ianto broke down in the frozen Isle and became hysterical; shouting, screaming and threatening all those who came near him.

The manager if the supermarket called the police; who promptly turned up. Ianto didn't know it but they were the same two officers that had asked Jack questions at the hospital. Taking Ianto back to the station the younger officer phoned Jack.

'Hello, Mr. Harkness?'

Jack was surprise to get the call, 'Yes, Who is this?' The officer smirked and tried not to revel in the fact that Jack hadn't remembered him from the hospital. 'It's DS Simons; I need you to come down to the station. We have a Mr. Jones in custody and he's asking for you .'

**There you have it an extra long chapter for you devoted peoples. Another chapter down and I have to apologize for the angsty- ness in this chapter. Let's hope that Ianto and Jack can figure things out. Will Ianto's fear stop them from being together? Loads of love and hugs.**

**Xx melica xx **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Peeps! Thank you to all of those who have reviewed this story. It brings me great joy to know that you guys have continued to like this story. This chapter is mostly Jack based but not all…. I hope you like it… We rarely get to know what is going on inside Jack's mind and heart. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Gwento- Addict….. Thanks for putting up with my ramblings and the like. I'd also like to give a very special mention to RTD…. Without him we wouldn't have yet another season of Torchwood to write Fan fiction for… Can't wait to see the new season.**

**Title: 100 years, 100 lives…. But this one is different.**

His heart was pounding; its beat erratic and painful. His mind was also moving along like a freight train. Why had he left Ianto on his own? He knew he shouldn't have left but didn't want to upset Ianto any further. Ianto was fragile as it was and having Jack push him wouldn't have helped any. After he had received the call, Jack had just stood there; in shock and disbelief. He could believe that Ianto would have done any of the things that the detective had said he'd done. It just wasn't Ianto.

Jack knew he had to get to the station. Ianto had been asking for him and he had to be there. Everything else had gone onto the back burner after the attack but Jack didn't really care. Ianto was important and he had to make sure he was alright. He had thought about all of the things that had happened over the last couple of months… He had left Ianto to go and find the doctor; which had in itself built a rift between them. When he got back, he had blocked Ianto out; pushing him away when things got to close. Now, he just wanted to be near him. He had a lot of time to think while he was away and while he had thought about many things, it had been predominately Ianto that captured his thoughts; that made him fight to be free.

Jack really wasn't used to this. He wasn't used to being lost for words whenever Ianto spoke; he wasn't used to losing his train of thought when Ianto walked into the room. The whole world just seemed to drift in and out whenever he was around. He didn't mind it but he was usually so in control of his thoughts, feelings and what he wanted. At many points in his long life he had thought himself to be a man of freedom and willingness; it was just his nature to go for whatever looked good enough. Now it was different; now it was only Ianto he saw like that. It was only Ianto who he wanted to be with. He didn't feel himself very worthy after everything that he had put him through; Ianto always forgave him and gave him yet another chance.

Flagging down a taxi, Jack directed its driver to take him to the police station that Ianto was being held at. He didn't know whether to be relieved or frightened about Ianto being arrested. After a few minutes the taxi pulled up outside the station; paying the driver, Jack got out. This was it he thought. He really had a dislike for police. They always seem to blunder in and not care about what was happening around them. Jack hadn't recalled who the police officer was until he had said his name; Jack had then become very angry. He couldn't believe that the same police officers that had been so small minded and unwilling to be accepting, had been the ones to bring Ianto in. Jack took a deep breath before going in.

As he approached the front desk, everyone stopped and looked at him. He knew why; the police also had a very strong dislike for him. The woman at the front desk looked up and frowned. 'Captain Jack Harkness I presume?' His gaze unwavering, Jack nodded. 'Yes, I am here for Ianto Jones.' The officer looked at her computer screen and then back to Jack. 'You're going to have to fill in some paper work before you can take him.' It was now Jack's turn to frown, 'You do know who I am don't you?' The female officer sighed heavily as if this question was one that she'd been asked all day long, 'Yes Captain, I know who you are.' Jack leant forward a little more, 'Well then you should also know that I can do what I want and as I please. So knowing that, you are going to get up and open the door, so I can see him.' Although thoroughly annoyed the young officer did as she was told and opened the lock up gates. Escorting him down the corridor of cells, she stopped in front of one, opened it and then left.

Jack watched her go before entering the cell. He felt that heavy thud in his chest start up again. Ianto sat in the far corner of the cell, his knees to his chest and his head covered by his arms; shielding him from anything. Jack approached cautiously and knelt down in front of him, 'Ianto?' The Welshman, moved a little in recognition of his name but did nothing else. Jack moved himself to the other side of Ianto and slid down the wall; sitting next to him. 'You know it's usually me who is in one of these cells? What am I going to do with you Jones, Ianto Jones?' At this Ianto shifted and moved himself so that he was now in Jack's arms. He then broke down and began to sob onto Jack's shoulder. Jack closed his eyes; resting his head on top of Ianto's.

He may have lived 100's of years and had 100's of lives but this one was the most real. He couldn't really describe it but this one was different.

**There you have it. Another chapter down. Wow…. This story is coming along nicely. Next chapter sees Jack in a bit of trouble, Ianto gets some help and we manage some fluff! Thank you for reading… Next one up soon. Loads of love**

**Xx melica xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ahhh you lucky little things you…. Two chapters in close succession. My muse couldn't just leave you at the point the last chapter ended at. I have been beaten into submission and this is what came of it. (No people were harmed in the writing of this chapter. Although I did manage to poke myself in the eye with a pencil…. Quiet strange as I typed it! )**

**This chapter is dedicated to Gwento- Addict…. We may be in different countries but your support for what I am doing is muchly appreciated (you know what im talking about!)…. And love to all of my reviewers.**

**Title: He had it coming**

After a few moments, Jack helped Ianto to his feet. He was a little unsteady and leant on Jack for support. They walked out of the cell and out into reception. They were met by the officers Jack had spoken to at the hospital. The younger of the two was smirking wildly with a satisfied glint in his eye. Jack stopped walking and let Ianto lean on the desk. He stepped forward towards the officers. The younger one also stepped forward. 'Well, I see we meet again.' Jack snarled and rolled his eyes, 'Trust me it will be the last.' The officer turned to his superior and laughed, 'Yeah… I suppose limited exposure is probably best considering.' The older officer suppressed a smile as the younger officer turned back to Jack who had clenched his hands into fists of rage. 'You're lucky we didn't charge him with anything. I think it's best if you stay out of trouble for a while… two visits to the police in as many weeks… You know what they say about the boy who cried wolf.'

Jack's rage bubbled over and tipped him over the edge. He stepped forward and smiled sweetly. 'Yeah I do…' Jack punched the younger officer in the face, sending him to the floor howling in pain… Jack grinned, 'he gets punched in the face.' Within a few moments a number of officers had grabbed Jack and had man- handled him to the ground, pressing his face into the floor. DS Simons rose off the ground holding his face… 'Let him up.' The other officers all looked confused and one finally got the courage to speak, 'But sir, he just assaulted you…' The officer waved a hand and shook his head, turning to his older counterpart, 'Did you see him hit me?'

The older officer shook his head and crossed his arms, 'Nope… didn't see a thing.' The officers holding Jack on the ground, released him and helped him up… DS Simons took a step towards Jack, getting right in his face, 'Don't show your face around here again… and if I do see you, you will be in lock up so fast you won't know what hit you.' Jack sighed…. Did these people not know who he was? 'We'll see about that…. You know I'm pretty sure you boys are going to have too much on your plates to worry about me.' With that Jack took hold of Ianto again and led him out of the station and into a waiting taxi.

The two officers looked at each other and frowned. What had he meant by that? DS Simons rubbed at his aching jaw. 'If I didn't know better I think he just threatened us. Who the bloody hell does he think he is?' The older officer shrugged and kept his gaze out the doors of the reception area. 'He's Torchwood.'

Arriving in front of Ianto's flat, Jack paid the driver and gently woke Ianto from his exhaustive sleep. Getting inside, Jack tried to get Ianto to let him go so that he could turn the shower on but Ianto blatantly refused to let go; it was as if Jack would disappear if he did. Still holding onto Ianto, Jack leaned into the shower and turned on the water, making sure the temperature was just right. As the bathroom steamed up, Ianto sagged in Jack's arms and began to sob once more. 'Jack…. what is wrong with me?'

Jack held onto Ianto and shook his head, 'Nothing Ianto, Nothing at all.' Jack lifted Ianto's head up to look at him. 'Believe me when I tell you that all of this will go away…. It will all just disappear.' Ianto nodded slightly, still a little unsure. Jack stepped away from Ianto and held him at arm's length,' Come on this shower will relax you a bit.' At this Ianto nodded. While he and Jack had been standing there the steam the water was creating had relaxed him a little. He lifted up his arms and Jack reached forward and pulled Ianto's hoodie over his head, revealing his bare chest beneath it. Ianto lowered and pulled Jack into a hug. 'Thank you.' Jack smiled into Ianto's shoulder and then pulled back, placing a delicate kiss to his lips. He then made to leave but Ianto caught his hand. Jack looked down at the hand that was now woven into his. 'Don't go…'

Jack wasn't sure whether it was a good idea to stay in the bathroom but Ianto didn't seem to want him to go. 'Join me Jack…. It's just…. I need you.' Jack nodded and stepped back into the bathroom. Ianto then removed Jack's great coat and hung it on the hook behind the door. He then slid Jack's braces off his shoulders and proceeded to unbutton Jack's blue shirt and remove his with fitted Tee. Both men now stood facing each other, Jack in his navy blue slacks and Ianto in his boxes. Jack took a tentative step forward and felt Ianto's breath hitch as he got in close proximity. Their breathing became heavy and full of desire and lust. Ianto grabbed Jack around the waist and guided himself backwards so that he was leaning up against the glass of the shower, with Jack leaning into him, 'Ianto….. I' Jack tried to speak but his breathing had become erratic and was having trouble focusing.

Ianto smiled and ran his hands through Jack's hair, 'It's ok jack.' Jack nodded and moved closer to Ianto, pinning one of his hands above his head and kissed him; slow and full of passion. Ianto moaned with anticipation. He then undid Jack's belt and let his pants slide to the floor. He then lowered his own and stepped into the shower. The water hit his back and he immediately began to relax a little bit. Jack looked deep into Ianto's eyes and wondered what was going on in his head. Jack turned Ianto around so that he was facing the shower wall and stood behind him. He let the water run down Ianto's back before running a gentle hand over the wound on his back. Jack washed Ianto's back, massaging as he went, and then his hair. Ianto then did the same for Jack; occasionally losing themselves in kissing each other.

After they had just stood there holding each other, Jack turned off the water and led Ianto out and gave him a dressing gown. Collecting all of their clothes they moved into the bedroom. Jack picked up his pants and felt the weight in the left hand side pocket. In all of the commotion he had forgotten about its contents. 'Ianto?' Ianto turned around and faced Jack, who once had put on hid boxers, was down on one knee in front of him. 'Jack?... You've already done this and I already said yes.' Jack smiled and nodded, 'But we didn't have one of these….' Jack opened the small box to reveal a platinum band; an inscription on the inside of it… _Two souls, One heart._

**There you go folks… hope that satisfied your thirst for this story…. Does this mean a happily ever after for the boys? Is everything going to go back to normal? Will something happen to push Jack over the edge, into the darkness… Can Ianto survive it? Next chapter up soon. Loads of love**

**Xx melica xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello again! Chapter 17… Lol I have realized that the inscription on the ring was backwards… It was meant to say Two hearts, One Soul…. My bad...!Thank you all so much for your reviews…. In this chapter we come to the edge of darkness… just the edge… we fall over into it in chapter 18! **

**Title: The one thing you shouldn't do (Part 1)**

Ianto took the ring which Jack held up to him. Its surface was smooth and unblemished, the small stone set in a delicate circle and the inscription almost brought Ianto to tears but he stopped them before they were noticed. Jack stood up from his kneeling position. 'I know I have already proposed to you but after last night, I thought I needed to get this to show you that I'm definitely not going anywhere and not matter what happens, where we are, or what we're doing, we are together; in mind, in spirit and in heart.' Ianto slid the ring onto his finger and smiled; it was a perfect fit but then this was Jack he was talking about, he was always a perfect fit.

Ianto stepped closer to Jack and took him in his arms. He knew that Jack had meant every word. He was now beginning to believe Jack's earlier statement. Maybe things would start to get better now. Ianto looked Jack in the eyes and kissed him. Jack responded and pulled Ianto's hips towards his own, grinding their pelvis's together. Jack could feel Ianto's groin bulging just like his own. He wanted Ianto so much but wasn't sure whether Ianto wanted the same thing. His doubts were put to rest when Ianto gently pushed him backwards onto the bed. Jack moaned with surprised as Ianto began trailing kisses down his toned chest. Jack stopped him before he could get any further, 'What! Jack? Is everything ok? I thought this is what you wanted?' Jack nodded, 'It is Ianto, I have been wanting this for ages but I don't want it to happen it you're not ready.' A mischievous smile crept its way onto Ianto's face, 'Jack…. I was born ready.' Jack laughed and kissed Ianto on the lips. They made love, not out of urgency or need but a mutual want and longing that could only be stemmed by each other. They both felt warm and content as they lay in each other's arms; breath ragged and with huge smiles on their faces.

Jack was right Ianto thought, Things would get better; everything bad would disappear and go back to normal.

It had been a few weeks since Ianto's police station visit and things were starting to get back to the way they were. Ianto was still a bit skittish and jumpy when Jack wasn't around but apart from that their lives had resumed as normal… well as normal as it could be. Jack still wouldn't let Ianto go to work but Ianto knew it was for the best. After a long night Jack came home and threw himself at the sofa, too tired to reach the bedroom. As soon as his head hit the arm rest he was asleep. Ianto hadn't yet been able to get to sleep because Jack wasn't there beside him. He heard the front door open and close but no- one entered the bedroom. After a few moments, he got out of bed and padded his way into the living room. A small smile graced his lips as he spotted the way Jack was spread out on the lounge. He crept up to the lounge. He was a bit louder than he would have liked and Jack stirred… opening his eyes.

He smiled as a certain gorgeous Welshman came into focus… 'Hey,' he breathed, 'what are you doing up? You should be in bed.' Ianto smirked and raised an eyebrow, looking at where Jack was. 'I could say the same to you… Mr. soon to be Harkness- Jones!' Jack sat up and pulled Ianto onto his lap, 'Oh really? Harkness- Jones is it?' Jack looked deep into his young lovers eyes, 'Sounds perfect.' Placing a soft kiss to Ianto's lips, Jack smiled, 'And I guess you're right… this couch isn't big enough for two!'

Ianto got up and lead Jack by the hand to the bedroom. Before long both men were fast asleep wrapped in each other's arms; it was because of this neither of them heard the phone ringing or the subsequent message that followed;

_Hello Mr. Jones… This is Doctor Visdon.. I'm afraid I have some bad news... Please contact me as soon as you get this… I'm sorry Mr. Jones.' _


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter has taken so long to get to you…. I haven't had much time to write much over the past week…. I have been trying not to drown in a suburban street of Brisbane. We survived the flood and now the clean up begins. This chapter may not be as long as I wanted it to be but I thought it might help me take my mind off of everything that has happened recently.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Gwento- Addict... even though you aren't in the same country; you still looked out for me when my whole city was drowning. This chapter is also dedicated to all of the victims of the floods…. People without homes, people without jobs and people who no longer have their lives…. We will remember you…. **

**Title: The one thing you shouldn't do (Part 2)**

Ianto began to stir from the most wonderful dream. He rolled over onto his back and when he started to open his eyes he was greeted by a smiling Jack leaning over him. 'Hey…' Ianto mumbled, still half asleep. Jack smiled wider and lowered himself down to Ianto so that he could steal a kiss. 'Hey…' Ianto smiled and pulled Jack down towards him. He didn't know why but having Jack sleep next to him always made him feel better. As he pulled Jack down into a fierce hug, Ianto looked at the ring on his hand. He wasn't sure how things had happened this fast but he did know that it was what he wanted. It was all he had ever wanted; just Jack.

Jack rolled off Ianto and onto his back; Ianto then laid his head on Jack's chest directly over his heart, just listening to it beat. Jack could tell he was thinking about something but thought better than to ask as Ianto kissed his chest and he felt a smile slip its way across Ianto's lips as he did so. Jack raised an eyebrow, 'Someone's very happy this morning. Usually I can't get two words out of you before you've had your first cup of coffee.' Ianto rested his chin of Jack's chest and smiled up at him, 'Same goes for you but I was thinking I'd skip the coffee this morning and go for something a little more … invigorating.' Jack once again raised an eyebrow and smirked, 'Is that so Mr. Harkness- Jones? Well I think I know just the thing.' Ianto pushed himself up onto his elbow and looked at Jack suggestively. One of Jack's thousand watt smiles graced his face and he pushed Ianto over onto his back and leant over him again.

'Is this what you sort of had in mind?' Ianto really did try to answer as Jack trailed light kisses down his chest but could only manage a nodded. Jack smiled and moved back up to look at Ianto, 'I thought so…' Ianto captured Jack's lips in a passionate kiss and soon their tongues were battling it out for dominance. Ianto then turned the tables and flipped them over so that he was now towering over Jack, 'Yeah something like that but I was leaning more towards this…' Ianto lifted the duvet over his head and proceeded to descend Jack's body until he hit his mark. Jack clenched his fist around the sheets and bit his bottom lip. Ianto had worked his magic and left Jack moaning his name as he came. Ianto smiled as he slid back up Jack's body and rested his chin just below his ribcage. 'Ok that was definitely better than coffee.'

Jack looked at the clock on the bedside table. It's incandescent numbers flashing; displaying that the power had gone out. He shrugged and got up and went to use the bathroom. After they both had showered and gotten dressed; separately, no matter what Jack said Ianto did not think they saved water by sharing a shower, they went into the kitchen where Ianto began his daily ritual of making coffee. Jack smiled to himself. Not that long ago, the man who stood before him had been a bubbling mess; tortured and broken, but now he looked a bit more confident and he was now engaged to Jack. All in all Jack thought that things were getting back to normal.

Ianto opened the fridge and to his dismay found there was no milk. Sighing, he knew he would have to go and get some; he would be fine. 'We don't have any milk so I am going to pop down to the shops and get some.' Jack eyed Ianto for a moment, 'I can go if you want. I don't mind.' Ianto smiled and cupped Jack's face with a hand. He loved how Jack worried about him all the time but this was something he had to do. 'No its ok…. and besides you still have to sign those reports before you get to work, so while I am out getting milk, you can make a start on them.' Jack made a whipping noise and accentuated the action with hand movements, 'Ooohh slave driver you are Mr. But what can one do…. As long as you're sure.'

Ianto smiled at Jack again and kiss him gently, 'I will be fine I promise, I will be back soon and when I do return I expect to see you doing your paper work.' Jack bowed to Ianto and he walked passed, 'Of course your majesty.' As Ianto walked out the door Jack looked around the apartment that had become his home. It was neat and tidy, and slowly it had become the place he called home. He never really ever had a place he called home, just places he stayed in. It was then he remembered that the power had gone out. He decided he would go around and reset all the electrical appliances and clocks; he knew Ianto would probably sigh at him for neglecting his paper work but that was nothing unusual.

He started in the bedroom; resetting the clock on the bedside table and then resetting the clock that hung majestically in the hall. He walked into the living room and looked around for other devices he knew would need resetting. He walked over to the entertainment unit and crouched down in front of the DVD player; its timer had indeed too gone out. He reset that and then noticed the answering machine would also need to be changed. He flicked the switch at the wall and reset the time on it. Jack then turned it back on and noticed an unread message. He hit the play button,

'_You have one unread message. Message 1… '_

'_Hello Mr. Jones… This is Doctor Visdon. I'm afraid I have some bad news... Please contact me as soon as you get this… I'm sorry Mr. Jones.' _

Jack replayed the message over and over again, trying to work out what it had been about. He sat at the breakfast bar when Ianto walked back into the flat carrying an M&S bag. He took one look at Jack and frowned, 'Jack? Are you ok?' Jack looked up at Ianto and stared at him for a moment before answering, 'Depends….. Are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?' Ianto's faced switched from worry to confusion; he really had no idea what Jack was on about. 'Jack you're not making any sense. What is going on?' Jack motioned towards the answering machine and then turned back to his paper work. Ianto walked over to the machine and played the message. Ianto closed his eyes and braced himself on the wall.

'Fuck.'

**So there you have it… the most long awaited chapter in history…. Lol… I have suddenly realized that this is going to be a three parter… (Ha totally something RTD wouldn't do- hey! Don't judge we all have to make our mark). I hope you enjoyed the boys banter. I had fun writing it and for me fun at the moment is limited so… love to you for reading and making me wanting to continue to write this fic. (The longest one I have written for a fan fic site!)**

**Next chapter should be up a bit quicker than this one was. Loads of love and hugs to every one of you… **

**Xx melica xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey hey! Another chapter! I know I was pretty evil for dragging this out for so long… but answers about what is wrong with Ianto are definitely in this chapter! I hope you enjoy it just as much as you have the rest of this story. **

**This story is dedicated to my unborn niece, Sienna… and to all of my lovely readers and reviews.. you guys are all ace!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that even remotely resembles Torchwood and or its characters. RTD and the BBC are to blame for all of it!**

**Title: The one thing you shouldn't do (Part 3)**

Jack turned back around and looked at Ianto, bracing himself up against the wall, his breath ragged and silent tears falling from his eyes. Jack sighed and moved towards him; he hadn't meant to sound so harsh. 'Ianto please tell me what's going on?' He stood behind Ianto and gathered him into his arms, hugging him from behind. Ianto leant back into the embrace and tried to stifle another flood of tears but couldn't quite manage it. 'I'm sorry Jack, I really am… I didn't mean to keep this from you; especially after all you have done for me.'

Jack turned Ianto around in his arms and looked him in the eyes. 'Whatever it is Ianto, I am sure I can handle it. I was really just quite shocked after hearing the message, I didn't mean to sound so harsh.' Ianto shook his head, he knew he should have told Jack ages ago but he had been so happy and at peace with himself over the last couple of weeks, he didn't have the heart to tell the man that he loved that he could possibly die. 'Jack… I….. the thing..' Ianto stumbled over his words trying to find a way to make telling Jack this easier. Jack looked Ianto in the eyes and waited patiently for Ianto to gather his thoughts.

'Why don't we go and sit on the sofa?' Jack nodded and he walked with Ianto into the living room; they sat opposite each other so that they could see each other clearly. 'Ok…. now before I begin, I will say for the record that I really, really, really didn't want to keep any of this from you… I just didn't want you to worry if there was nothing to worry about.' Jack nodded and sighed, 'But now there is something to worry about isn't there?' Ianto looked at his hands and nodded sadly. It was come clean time; he had to tell Jack and it had to be now. 'Yes…. Yes there is.' Jack grabbed one of Ianto's hands in his and held it while he spoke; tracing soothing circles into the back of it. 'I have been seeing this doctor since the attack. You know just check up and stuff. He wanted to keep an eye on my status and how I was recovering; apparently not all that well.' Jack's grip tightened slightly but still kept on tracing its pattern. 'Ok…. so why did he need to keep an eye on you again?'

Ianto lifted his head and looked directly at Jack, 'Well, you know how the knife wound to my back hasn't healed as fast as it should? Well it turns out there was a reason why. He sent me for blood tests and scans and stuff to see what was happening and what could be causing the wound not to heal. It wasn't until the message that I have heard about the results.' Jack's eyes had begun to fill with unshed tears. He didn't know what to say or to do. ' Do you know what it could be?' Ianto once again sadly nodded. 'Well we did discuss the possibilities of what it might be if bad news happened to be the outcome. We had quite a list in the beginning but in the end we narrowed it down to three possible things but there was one major one the doctor wanted to keep an eye on.' Ianto took a deep breath and released it before he continued, 'Its HIV Jack.' Ianto watched as Jack's face visibly paled and he looked like he was going to be sick. Ianto also felt Jack's warm hand go limp in his. 'Jack… are you ok?' Jack shook his head clear and looked at Ianto, 'Ok…. please don't tell me it gets worse?' Ianto tightened his grip on Jack's hand, 'Well, I don't know what it is yet.. I will have to call the doc and find out… But I am so sorry Jack.'

Jack shook his head and sighed, 'No…don't be…. Its nothing.' Ianto then in turn shook his head. 'No Jack I meant it.. I did the one thing you shouldn't do….. I held out on you… kept this from you… You don't do that to someone you love.' Suddenly Jack engulfed Ianto in a hug and held onto him tightly. Ianto returned the embrace and breathed in Jack's calming scent. Jack smiled into Ianto's shoulder; He wasn't quite sure why he was so happy when he had just found out his fiancée could have an incurable disease that could take his life. 'I love you to Ianto… and I don't blame you for keeping this from me. I just hope that it's not the worst case scenario.' Ianto nodded into Jack's shoulder and then moved to look him in the eyes. 'You see that's why I love you… I keep on hurting and betraying you and yet you still come back for more.' One of Jack's trade mark grins found its way onto his face, 'Well Jones Ianto Jones. You're the only one who'll have me.'

Slowly waking up, Ianto tried to roll over but realized two strong and warm arms held him in place. He snuggled in closer and sighed with contentment. He was happy; he was completely and utterly happy. He looked at the clock on the bedside table and inwardly cursed. They would have to get up soon if they were going to make the appointment with the doctor. Ianto carefully turned over in his fiancée's embrace and kissed him gently on the lips. Jack began to stir with a small smile on his lips. When his eyes began to flutter open Ianto giggled a little; Jack was so cute when he slept. He rarely did it so whenever the opportunity arose for Ianto to see Jack wake up he didn't waste any minute of it. 'You know… I think that has got to be the best way to wake up of a morning.' Ianto kissed him again; this time more slowly and passionately. 'Well I'm sorry Mr. Harkness that was a once in a lifetime offer and besides we have to get up now if we are going to make the appointment with the doctor.

Jack grumbled slightly but did as he was told and got up. While Ianto was making the coffee, Jack had a quick shower and got dressed; Ianto then did the same while Jack was drinking his coffee. About an hour after they had gotten up they both sat in the waiting room of a small doctor's surgery; surrounded by other patients with varying degrees of illness. Jack didn't like anything that resembled a hospital. Even though the surgery was small, he always felt like he would catch his death in one of these places; ironic considering.

Ianto sat with one had intertwined with Jacks. He was a little nervous about this. He didn't want it to be the worst case scenario but either way it was bad news. Jack could see Ianto was struggling and placed a tentative kiss to his temple, to reassure him that it was ok and he was right there. As Jack pulled away the doctor called Ianto's name and they both got up and followed him down the corridor to his office. 'How are we feeling Mr. Jones?' Ianto sat down in one of the chairs on the opposite of the desk. 'Not bad… could be better but I'm sure everything will be ok.' The doctor looked at Jack who had sat down next to Ianto. Ianto noticed this and sighed, 'This is Jack…. he's my fiancée.' Ianto really didn't want to be rude but they had only come here to find out what was wrong with him. 'I don't mean to rush you or be rude but if you wouldn't mind could you just tell me what's wrong.' The doctor sighed; he had wondered when they would get to that. He took a deep breath and began, 'Ok…. now Mr. Jones, you know we did some tests and things to keep an eye out for things that were abnormal; it was just a precaution at the time… but now it seems there is some cause for concern. I received the latest test results back and they are showing that you have an elevated white blood cell count… which means…. Which mean that you have…. Cancer.'

Ianto's heart felt like it had stopped and by the expression on Jack's face, his had to. Ianto let the breath out he had been holding in. He turned his gaze to Jack, who was still frozen in shock and wasn't much help. The doctor smiled apologetically, 'I will let you too have minute… once again I'm sorry Mr. Jones.'

**TADA! Ohhh I know I am totally evil… but you have your answers. Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been working non- stop and by the time I get home I am so drained and tired that I just collapse and got to sleep. But never fear… next chapter sees a brighter future for the boys. Please, R&R… loads of love**

**Xx melica xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here we go again! Wow Chapter 20… now officially the longest fanfic I have written! I know I have been mean to the boys lately and haven't given Ianto a break. Never fear! Ianto and Jack will be ok… it's Janto! I promise his battle with cancer will end happily and not take forever. **

**Because this has been the best response I have had to a story this chapter is dedicated to all of you…. I love you all and send you cyber hugs… I hope you enjoy this chapter… **

**Contains: A tiny bit of angst and hurt then some glorious Janto fluff to round it out. So enjoy!**

**Title: The simplest things we take for granted.**

Jack didn't know what to say, what to do, or even what to feel. All he could do was sit there and stare into space. He must look like a rabbit stuck in headlights. He barely registered the doctor leave the room and Ianto kneel down in front of him. He couldn't quite get his head around the information he had just been given. Ianto had cancer…. Cancer.

Ianto knelt down in front of Jack and placed his hands on his knees. He could see Jack trying to make sense of all of this. 'Jack?...' No response… 'Jack… please talk to me.' A smile crossed Jack's lips and he chuckled, 'At least it's not the worst case scenario…' It was now Ianto's turn to look confused. He hadn't been expecting that reaction from Jack. 'Jack… everything will be ok… I'm going to be fine… I will fight this.' Jack's face fell again and the unshed tears finally began to fall onto the older man's cheeks. 'Who decides that Ianto? Who gets to decide these things….. Apparently not you or I… If we did none of these things would be happening to us!'

Ianto sighed, he knew what Jack was saying but he couldn't just let him give up. 'I am deciding right now Mr. Harkness- Jones that I am going to fight and beat this cancer, no matter what anybody else says. I am then going to marry you and we will be happy.' Jack lifted his head and looked into his young lovers eyes. 'Really?... I mean…. I know we will get through this but are serious about marrying me, you know after everything that has happened?' Ianto smiled and cupped Jack's face in his hands, 'Jack please stop doubting that I love you and want to marry you. I love you and want to be with you for the rest of my life. I know we may not be the most conventional couple but believe me when I tell you that I want all of the stuff normal couples have… and I only want it with you.'

Jack leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on Ianto's lips. He wondered how lucky he was and thought about how he had gotten this gorgeous Welshman to accept him and marry him. Ianto smiled into the kiss and pulled back. 'Now we are going to forget all about this cancer and get on with our lives…. So first things first… we need to set a date.' Jack smiled and held Ianto's hand in his, playing with the band on his finger, 'Well I was thinking the sooner the better?' Ianto nodded, 'Me too but I don't want to look sick or anything so I was thinking after I beat this cancer?' Jack nodded he knew Ianto's health was more important than anything else. 'We will get the best doctors and treatment available. I don't care how much it costs, I will pay whatever it takes.' Ianto smiled and stood up, extending a hand down to Jack. 'Come on let's get out of here.' Jack nodded and accepted the pre- offered hand.

They found themselves walking hand in hand around the bay. Jack hadn't felt this kind of mixed emotions for such a long time. He hadn't realized he could have this kind of thing again. As they walked he began to smile; although he wasn't completely thrilled about the current situation, he was content in the knowledge that he had Ianto, who was strong, loyal and who loved him. Ianto glanced over at Jack who had a smile plastered to his face. He wondered what was going on in his lovers mind. 'Hey why don't we go and get some lunch?' Jack nodded and squeezed Ianto's hand.. 'How bout we get some fish and chips and eat it right here by the bay?' Ianto moved closer to Jack and pulled him closer to him by the waist. 'That sounds perfect.' Ianto brought their lips together in a slow passionate kiss. Jack pulled Ianto closer to him and deepened the kiss; letting Ianto card his hands through his hair. Unwillingly Ianto broke the kiss and looked into Jack's eyes, 'If you continue like that Mr. I don't think we'll make the fish and chip shop.' Jack chuckled and let himself be led towards the nearest fish and chip shop.

They brought their lunch and found a nice patch of grass to sit on and eat it… looking out at the bay in front of them. Jack had spread his Jacket out on the grass and after having eaten they were now lying down next to each other; hands intertwined, looking at the now darkening sky. Ianto shifted his position and rested his head on Jack's chest and curled his arms around him. Jack placed a gentle kiss on top of Ianto's head and sighed with contentment. This was what it was all about; Jack didn't remember the last time he had felt like this… Didn't remember the last time he had actually bothered to take the time to enjoy the sunset with someone; someone he loved.

Everything had gone a bit crazy lately and it wasn't until now that Jack had actually thought about something as simple as watching the sunset with someone. He vowed that he would never take anything else that was with Ianto for granted. He had almost lost him once already and was not prepared to do it again. He had found his home; his life and his love…. But somehow Jack knew… It was always the simplest things you take for granted.

**There you go my lovely readers. I hope this chapter was just as good as the last 19. I know that I have been mean and I am now going into Janto fluff mode. Soon will be the wedding…. Among other things… More characters are coming into this story… Some friendly and some not so friendly… but the not so friendly further down the track… I'm going to give them a breather first…. Next chapter up as soon as humanly possible working an 8 day week! Loads of love to you….**

**Xx melica xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Ok, so after much deliberation and head bashing against the desk, I have managed to write another chapter. It's been a long week but after hitting over 100 reviews I thought I would celebrate all of you lovely people by getting this chapter up faster than all of the others (It's probably not true but I thought I give it a go!) Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**You might want to check you dental plan after this chapter cause it's all sweet and fluffy… (I told you I was going into Janto Fluff mode!)**

**Disclaimer: I own nada…. A surprise I know but hey… what can you do!**

**This chapter is dedicated to specialfrancine, PCJanto, Gwento- Addict and well it may be a bit self absorbed but me…. (I need an ego boost!)**

**Title: I just want you to love me ….**

**(Also the title of one of my favorite songs from one of my favorite artists… Darren Hayes- 3)**

After their lunch and watching the sunset, Jack and Ianto walked back to the flat, hand in hand. While lying with Ianto watching the sunset, Jack had let his mind mull over what had been occurring over the last month or so. It had been a trying time and had tested their love for each other to no end. But Jack kept on coming back; he knew Ianto would too but he kept coming back to the same old thing. He was in love with this brilliantly funny, smart and gorgeous Welshman and nothing in the world could ever make him feel otherwise.

Ianto looked up at Jack and smiled. Jack had this huge dopey grin plastered to his face. It was nice to see Jack smiling again; it had been a hard time and he really hoped that they could get on with their lives. 'What's got you all smiles?' Jack looked at Ianto and put his arm around his shoulder. 'Well, I was just thinking, is all…' Ianto nudged into Jack and grabbed the hand that was draped over his shoulder, 'About what?' Jack squeezed his shoulder and smiled again, 'I was actually thinking about our wedding and stuff….. I know you want to wait but you can't blame a guy for wondering. ' It Was now Ianto's turn to smile, his cheeks turning a slight pink as he tried to hold back a blush. He still hadn't quite gotten over the fact that Jack had wanted to marry him.

They stopped outside Ianto's apartment block and looked at each other. The night was surprisingly clear and warm. Jack took a step closer to Ianto and placed his hands on the younger man's hips. Ianto felt his breath hitch, just like it had done when they had shared their first kiss. Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and brushed their lips together. 'You can think about it all you want Jack. It's going to be just perfect.' Jack smiled down at Ianto and finally brought their lips together in a slow and passionate kiss. After several moments, Jack broke the kiss and Ianto sighed and pouted at the same time. Jack laughed, 'I should deprive you of me much more often if that's the face I'm gonna get.' Ianto swatted Jack with a hand as Jack sprang off towards Ianto's apartment. Ianto gave chase and tried to catch Jack. Running along the corridor to his apartment Ianto managed to catch up to Jack and practically crash tackle him into the door. 'Well, Mr. You keep depriving me of you, you're gonna get more than a pout.' Jack raised an eyebrow and smirked, 'Oh really… and what would that be?' Ianto moved Jack out the way and opened the door. Before entering, he turned back towards Jack and smiled, mouthing, 'Decafe….'

Jack froze and his eyes widened, 'You wouldn't dare!' Ianto sprang off through the house, trying to get away from Jack as he gave chase. Ianto ran into the back of his apartment straight into his bedroom. Jack knew exactly where Ianto would go…. He caught up with him; Ianto on one side of the bed and Jack on the other, smiling mischievously. 'Please Ianto, you know that I would never deprive you of me… Just please don't put me on decafe, I would die without your glorious coffee.' Ianto smiled back and nodded, 'I know, that's why you love me…' Jack eyed Ianto's movements and waited for him to make his move. As Ianto moved Jack got in front of him and Ianto fell back onto the bed with Jack on top of him.

Once again Ianto's breath hitched and he stared into Jack's eyes. Jack was only centimeters from Ianto's lips; his hands beside Ianto's head. 'What do you want from me Jack?' Jack found this question rather strange. He thought that he had made it very clear what he wanted from Ianto, 'I just want you to love me.' Ianto lifted himself the rest of the way so their lips were touching, 'I think that can be arranged.' Jack smiled as Ianto kissed him, rolling them over so that Ianto was now on top of Jack. Ianto moved back slightly so Jack could wriggle further up the bed. He then resumed the position that Jack had been in before; leaning over him with both hands beside Jack's head.

Jack slid his hands up Ianto's sides and moved them to his back; feeling every part of his body; mapping it. Ianto moved into Jack's touch, grinding their hips together; making Jack moan with appreciation. Jack closed his eyes as Ianto trailed kisses down his jaw and was now undoing his shirt. 'You know, if you wore a shirt without buttons, this would be a hell of a lot easier.' Jack laughed and grabbed Ianto, once again rolling them over. He rose up and took hold of his shirt and pulled it open; sending buttons flying everywhere. 'Is this more to your liking Mr. Jones?' Ianto placed both hands on Jack's shoulders and looked at the sight before him. ' Yes Sir.' Jack laughed and then removed Ianto's shirt; doing as he had done, trailing kisses down his know bare chest. 'And I quite like the view now as well. ' Each word accentuated with a kiss.

Ianto couldn't remember the last time he had felt so at ease with himself and his now very prominent nakedness. Running his hands through Jack's hair as he made his way down his abdomen, Ianto began to think again,' You know I love you right Jack?' Jack stopped what he was doing and rested his chin on Ianto's stomach and looked up at him quizzically. 'Of course I do Ianto,' then Jack realized what they were doing, 'We don't have to do anything that you don't want. If you're uncomfortable with this, there is no pressure.' Ianto shook his head and stroked at the hair in Jack's face. 'It's not that Jack… In fact it's the complete opposite. I want to do this with you… I have never felt more comfortable with this than I do right now… I just want to make sure you know how much I love you.'

Jack rolled off Ianto and propped himself up on one elbow, 'Of course I know how much you love me…. Perhaps a little too much but I know…. I know I haven't exactly been forth giving in that department and I know it hurts you when I flirt with other people and stuff… and I…. well I just want you to know that I love you too and its all you now…. My life, everything…. It's all about you Jones, Ianto Jones.'

**Awwww….. Hope you guys enjoyed that fluff filled chapter. Again, I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed, subscribed and what not… I love you all so much and appreciate you for taking the time to read this story…. You have all given me such joy and happiness knowing that people like my work. Next chapter up soon…. The next one will still be slightly fluffy but deals with Ianto's cancer, planning the wedding and our first new character comes into play…. (Sorry still completely AU….no torchwood characters…. As yet!)… Loads of love**

**Xx melica xx **


	22. Chapter 22

**Here we are…. Ok… chapter is Ianto's cancer…. Cute doctors; Jack gets jealous and the price that comes with the green eyed monster…**

**This chapter is dedicated to Specialfrancine… thank you for continuing to read this story.**

**Disclaimer: It seems that because I am neither welsh, a man or have the middle name of T….. I don't own torchwood… A shame but what can one do…**

**Title: The common cause**

Ianto nervously walked down the white, antiseptic corridors of the hospital towards Dr. Visdon's office. It was his first appointment with the doctor after he had be diagnosed with cancer. His whole body was feeling nervous; he didn't quite know how that was possible but everything from his hair to his bones was feeling nervous. He looked at the other people shuffling down the corridor in both directions as he scanned each door for Doctor Visdon's office. Spotting what he was after, Ianto waited until the path was clear before heading across the hall to the door marked with the doctor's name. He really wished Jack was here; he was at work but said that he would be here for the start of Ianto's chemo session.

He timidly knocked on the door and was beckoned in by a smooth welsh voice. Ianto entered the office and was greeted by a very attractive young man, who ushered him into the seat on the opposite of the desk to his own. 'Mr. Jones, please take a seat.' Ianto sat; still rather mesmerized by the soft green eyes and bright smile that had met him at the door. The young doctor hit a few keys on his keyboard and brought up Ianto's file, 'So Mr. Jones, today's the day.' Ianto nodded and tried to smile but failed. The doctor noticed Ianto's apprehension and leant forward on his desk. 'You'll be fine Mr. Jones. I know this may seem very daunting to you and that you are scared but there is nothing to worry about. Chemotherapy is one of the most trusted forms of treatment for you type of cancer.' Ianto nodded and tried to relax a little bit. 'Ok , so tell me… how is does this thing work?'

The doctor leant back on his chair and stretched his arms behind his head, 'You'll have three sessions a week, each will be approximately 5 hours long in duration. During that time you will be connected up the monitors and the drugs. We will monitor your heart rate, blood pressure, all of that stuff and see how things go.' The doctor finished his little speech and Ianto felt even more petrified then he did when he had come in; He really wished Jack was here.

Jack sat at his desk, doing nothing remotely to do with work. His mind was on Ianto. Today was Ianto's first chemotherapy session and Jack was going to miss the meeting he had with the doctor before hand. He really did want to be there but he had to come into work and sign reports and get the necessary paperwork done. He had managed to keep his mind focused for a bit until he had looked out the window of his office and had seen the coffee machine. It had been then that he had given up trying to do anything and sat letting his mind wonder around. He looked at the clock on the wall and sighed; he had another hour to wait until he could go anywhere. Picking up his pen and a discarded note pad, Jack began to make a list of things. It was just any ordinary list; this was his wedding list. No scratch that; wedding was the normal term. The term used by the very people that had hurt Ianto and restricted what they could do. No…. It was a civil partnership and he now was feeling dissatisfied with all of the other times he had called it a wedding. He scratched out the name at the top of the page and wrote Civil Partnership List instead. He sat there thinking about what he was going to need but also at the back of his mind was Ianto.

Ianto looked at the stack of forms in front of him which he had to sign. He was now sitting in the cancer ward waiting room filling out his medical history and the like. He didn't really know how to answer some of the questions they were asking. How could he tell them if he had sustained any serious injury and from what with the kind of work he did… He thought about it for a minute and then chose to write that he had never been seriously injured; he felt it was the safest way to go. He turned the page and read through the question. He smiled when he hit one particular question; he knew exactly what to write for that one; Next of kin: Captain Jack Harkness. Relationship: fiancée, partner. Ianto finished answering the questions and handed the clipboard back to the lady sitting behind the reception desk. She smiled softly and took the clipboard from him.

He returned to his seat and resumed pulling at the tiny flecks of fluff on his pants. He wasn't usually one to be so nervous or scared but this was something else. He wasn't afraid of the unknown things that could kill him but the very real and known things that could. He looked up as his name was called. He stood and walked over to another very attractive man; why was it that they were springing up now? The man extended his hand towards Ianto, 'Hi there, Its Mr. Jones, isn't it? I'm Josh, and I will be you chemo nurse while you under care here at the hospital.' Ianto took the hand and shook it warmly. He was then escorted down the corridor and into a room all of his own. This was nothing like Ianto had been expecting; it was definitely different to what you see on TV. He was shown to a very large and comfy looking chair by a small window, which let in a small amount of soft light. He sat down and watched as Josh walked around the room gathering various things and items before beginning the process.

Gathering everything onto a tray, Josh wheeled it over to where Ianto was now sitting. 'So Mr. Jones, you have anyone coming to sit with you while you're having your sessions?' Ianto nodded, 'Yes in fact I do and please call me Ianto.' The young nurse smiled and nodded, 'Ianto… very welsh.' Josh then pulled on a pair of latex gloves and began his work. 'Ok for this first session I'm going to need to remove your shirt. Lots of cables and things to attach to your chest and arms is all.' Ianto did as he was instructed and pulled off his neatly pressed shirt; revealing a hard chest and flat stomach. Ianto could feel the young man staring but didn't mind it. The nurse attached the heart rate monitor to Ianto's finger and once he heard the normal beeping of the monitor he moved onto the other tasks he had to do.

Jack purposefully strode down the corridor of the cancer ward in search of Ianto. He went to the reception desk and asked where he was. 'Hi there, Captain Jack Harkness, I'm looking for one Ianto Jones, who is in for his first round of chemo today.' The lady behind the desk eyed him warily but pulled up Ianto's file, 'And what is your relation to Mr. Jones?' Jack smiled and winked, 'I'm his fiancée… Next of kin.' The nurse nodded and finally let a small smile grace her lips. 'He's down the corridor, take a left and his room is third door on the right.' Jack smiled once again and bounded off in the direction he had been given.

Coming up to the room that he had been specified to Jack caught a glimpse of his beloved Welshman; looking decidedly delicious without his shirt on. Walking into the room, the monitor that was monitoring Ianto's heart rate started beeping faster and faster, indicating that his heart rate had accelerated. Ianto smiled as Jack walked into the room. The young nurse looked at the monitor and then to Ianto and Jack, ' well your heart rate is strong..' Jack smiled at the younger man but inside he could feel a well of jealousy creeping up. How come Ianto got all the good looking doctors and nurses? Was it the world testing its luck cause if jack had anything to do with it, no one except for him was going to see Ianto bare chested. Jack extended his hand to the nurse and shook it rather firmly, 'Captain Jack Harkness… Ianto's fiancée.'

**There you go…. The start of the great cancer battle. It also appears that cancer isn't going to be the only thing the boys are going to have to deal with. Can Jack control his jealousy before Ianto tells him to go? Next chapter up soon. The very lovely nurse Josh will be sticking around, causing many problems, not intentionally but he does! Please rate and review. Loads of love**

**Xx melica xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello again! Sorry this chapter has taken like a billion years to get to you, real life and stuff keep getting in the way. Another chapter down and I am so lucky to be able to say that people are still reviewing; always a good sign!**

**Once again Many thanks to my lovely reviewers… I really appreciate it and you have no idea just how much that your reviews give me! This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has read and/ or reviewed. I love you all.**

**Disclaimer: Not owned… Just borrowed… Fun though… **

**Title: Like time and time before.**

Jack eyed the very attractive young nurse as he pottered around the suite. It wasn't so much that he didn't like the man; no Jack thought boy… he was definitely a boy. _(Oh my god I am so developing a god complex with Jack!... I digress)_. It was more the fact that he was Ianto's nurse, attractive, nice and very charming. Jack sat down in the chair next to Ianto and looked at him. He didn't seem his normal self. Fair enough he was starting his first session of chemo and that in itself would be enough to scare anyone but he looked slightly more child- like and innocent. This worried Jack a little; Ianto was still only very young but throughout his short existence thus far, he had seen and done things that no one his age should have to go through. He reached out and grabbed for one of Ianto's hands, which he offered gratefully.

Ianto looked back at Jack. He knew he had heard a bit of jealousy in his voice when he had introduced himself to Josh. Was Jack seriously jealous? He still couldn't believe that Jack hadn't gotten it through his head that Ianto didn't want anyone else and would never stop loving him. Ianto smiled at Jack but just as he was about to say something Josh piped up and began yet another of the four medical rambles that Ianto had heard already today. 'Ok, Mr. Jones…. I am about to connect the drugs to the IV and then the procedure can begin. It will take approximately 5 hours long to get this session done; each drug taking an hour and a half to go through from the IV into your body.' Ianto nodded and assured Josh that he knew what was happening and if he had any questions he would ask. Josh connected the first set of drugs and left the room.

'So this is it?' Ianto nodded; yep today was the day that would change his life forever. 'Yeah…' Jack noticed the apprehension and fragility in Ianto's voice. He really did hate seeing Ianto like this. He was always so in control of things and very rarely let his face tell you anything about what he was feeling; today however was different. Ianto Jones was scared. Jack began to rub soothing patterns into the back of the hand he was holding. 'You know your gonna be fine Yan?' Ianto nodded and tried to smile but like so many of late he failed and his bottom lip began to quiver, 'I'm so scared Jack… I don't know what to do.' Jack moved from the chair opposite him and knelt down in front of him, 'Ianto I promise you that you are going to be fine, and I'm going to be here every step of the way; at every session… for everything.' Ianto nodded and leant his forehead against Jack's. 'What would I do without you?' Jack looked in Ianto's eyes and smiled, 'You'd probably run off with nurse hottie and forget that I even existed!' Now Ianto did smile, 'He is a bit of a looker isn't he?' Jack put on a face of shock indignation, 'I thought there was something going on when I walked in. You Mr. Jones… were checking him out!' Ianto laughed and put his arms around Jack's neck, 'Well I learn from the best don't I?' Jack nodded and kissed him softly on the lips.

As Jack retook his seat the beginnings of the drug had reached Ianto and his hissed with a slight pain; Jack was annoyed that there was nothing that he could do while Ianto was going through this except sit with him and just be there. As the hours wore on and Nurse hottie, as Jack had called him, had returned and changed the drug IV, Ianto had grown paler and paler; sweat covering his brow, making his hands all clammy. It was by the third change that Jack couldn't take it any longer. He knew he had to stay calm and not panic but the way Ianto was looking now was really scary. Ianto had closed his eyes and the only sign that told Jack he wasn't asleep was the movement of his hand in Jack's. Jack grabbed a towel of the bench and dabbed at Ianto's forehead. Ianto's eyes opened slowly as Jack dabbed at his face. He smile softly and squeezed Jack's hand. 'Thank you Jack..' Jack smiled down on the young man and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

A few minutes later the serene silence was broken by a sudden fit of coughing that Ianto had gone into. Jack really didn't know what to do. Ianto leant forward and coughed harshly into a tissue. He sat back once the coughing had subsided a little and looked at the tissue; it was speckled with bright red blood. He held it tightly in his hands and hoped Jack hand not seen it. Jack turned Ianto's face towards him and frowned. His lips had become bright red again but not how they usually looked. Jack ran his thumb across Ianto's lips and when he pulled away he knew something was wrong. Ianto still had his eyes closed and was not responsive to Jack's prompting for him to speak. Jack ran out of the suit and towards the reception area… 'Someone, anyone…. Please help… I need help.' A number of medical staff ran up to him, concerned looks on their faces. Jack led them to Ianto's room and stood back and watched as they tried to figure out what had gone wrong.

All of a sudden Ianto opened his eyes with a panicked looked splayed across his now gaunt features. He wasn't quite sure what was happening; one minute he'd been talking to jack and now he was surrounded by doctors and jack was nowhere in sight. 'Jack…..' Ianto tried to call out but his voice was raw and ragged. The doctors were trying to calm him down to no avail. The lead nurse then pulled out a large needle and injected it into Ianto thigh and he fell silent once again. Jack raced forward and could have almost hit the doctor if nurse hottie hadn't gotten in the way. 'Move, Now!' The nurse put both hands on Jack's chest and held him back. 'What are you gonna do Jack? Hit the man who just saved your fiancée? What would Ianto be thinking about you right now, about what you were just going to do?' Jack stopped struggling and took some deep breaths. 'What did they inject him with?' Nurse hottie nodded, 'It was just a simple sedative. They needed to calm him down. This sort of thing is a pretty normal occurrence with the first round of chemo. It shouldn't happen again after this… This is just Ianto's body getting used to the drugs.' Jack nodded and pushed past him and into the now empty room. The nurse made to follow but Jack stopped him before he could enter, 'I think you've done enough.'

Jack sat in the chair beside Ianto and sighed. Once again his rage and some of his jealousy had taken hold of him and he had almost acted on it. What would Ianto be thinking of him now? Time and time again, Ianto had told him not to be jealous of anything but Jack always went with his head and his heart and right now they were both screaming at him…..

'What are you doing, you fool, he loves you!'

**Tada! Another one down. Sorry it took so long to get to you. Another chapter is being written as we speak.. so that one will be up soon. Loads of love..**

**Xx melica xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello good people who are waiting patiently waiting for me to update. I know it has taken me an age but here is another chapter… Last chapter was Ianto's big cancer chapter… This one I'm jumping forward to when he is at his last chemo session and is finally going into remission…. **

**This chapter is dedicated to all my lovely readers and to the Torchwood Cast and Crew who are currently working hard to bring us more of the good stuff… Go Team!**

**As by my above comment…. I known nada…!**

**Title: News of good fortune**

Ianto walked down the corridor towards his chemo suite for what he hoped to be the last time. He had become used to these corridors and was slightly panged with a feeling of sadness. The feeling disappeared when he felt the slight pressure in his hand get tighter. He looked up at Jack who smiled back at him fondly. Ianto knew how much of a toll this had taken on Jack and it was so nice to see him smile… Sure he smiled around Ianto all the time but Ianto could see that they were fake and this was the first genuinely true smile he had seen in such a long time. 'I remember the first time I walked down this corridor…' Jack didn't respond to Ianto's statement, instead feeling his need to continue. 'I was scared out of my mind and you not being with me made it all the more real.' Jack chuckled, he was so sure whether he had helped it feel like a fairytale either but he was glad that he had helped Ianto through this extremely tough time.

They continued to walk towards the cancer ward in a blissful silence. Ianto wasn't actually having another treatment today but was getting his "all clear" check up… It had been a long haul and he had almost been ready to give up a few times but Jack had always managed to pick him up and make him see sense. They walked into the room and were greeted by nurse Josh…. (In jack's mind he was nurse hottie)…. He smiled and beckoned them both to sit down… 'Hi Ianto, how are you today?' Ianto smiled and looked at the young man, 'I'm great…. Can't complain can I?' Josh smirked and nodded, 'Well I suppose not Mr. Jones.'

Jack eyed the young man and sighed internally…. Really? Was he really hitting on a cancer patient and his fiancé no less? Jack was snapped out of his mental battle when he noticed Ianto was waving his hand in front of his face… 'Jack…..? Jack are you still with me?' Jack nodded and smiled, 'Yeah sorry about that… What's happening?' Ianto smirked, knowing full well what had taken Jack's attention, 'I have to go off and get some scans done… just to check everything is clear.' Jack nodded and wondered how long he had been sitting there looking like a statue… 'Do you want me to come with you?' Ianto shook his head… 'There isn't much you can do when I'm in MRI machine Jack… I'll be fine… I promise… Just sit tight here and I will be back soon.' Jack nodded his understanding and watched as yet another doctor walked his fiancé away from him and further into the hospital. Nurse Josh was still in the room fiddling with some of the vital equipment.

'You know he loves you right?' Jack was startled by the bluntness of the statement. 'Excuse me?' Jack was confused by not only the inclination of the statement but that fact that the statement had been made at all. 'You know Ianto loves you right?' Jack had heard right the first time; nurse hottie was now thinking that he knew everything about their relationship. 'Yeah I do and I love him very much too.' Nurse Josh nodded and sighed at the same time, 'That may be the case sir but I do believe you should have a little more faith in your fiancé's abilities to keep from straying... he has made no movement away from you. All I'm saying Mr. Harkness is give him a little credit…. Cause one day your lack of faith in him might just push you apart.' With that Josh walked out of the room, leaving one very stunned Jack in his wake. Jack was fuming… How dare some Nurse tell him about his relationship and what he was meant to be doing… Who did he think he was? Jack sat in silence for a few minutes thinking about what he had just been told. He knew that sometimes he could be a bit of a worry wart as they say, but he knew Ianto loved him and would never ever do anything to hurt him. Jack had the same feelings about Ianto but he was human and the human spirit and soul made his feelings vulnerable and he didn't feel worthy of Ianto.

Jack sat back in his chair and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. He looked at it and a small smile slid across his lips… He stared at the paper and was pulled back into the present by a warm comforting hand on his back. He leant into the touch and looked up at its owner; his eyes growing wider as he saw what Ianto was wearing…. 'Wow, they really know the fashion around here..' Ianto chuckled and looked down at the hospital gown he was in. 'Well, we can't all wear designer clothing can we.' Jack laughed, realizing that Ianto was referring to his Gucci shoes and Armani Shirt. 'Well I think it suits you..' Ianto eyed him suspiciously and smirked, 'Really why?' A look of rabbit in the headlights crossed Jack's face and Ianto laughed. 'Jack stop worrying…. Its ok…' Jack smiled and turned to face Ianto completely.

'So what did the scans say?' Ianto shook his head and rubbed at the wrist band that was attached to him. 'Nothing yet… A nurse will be here in a few minutes to connect me to some fluids and stuff and then all we have to do is wait for the results. Jack nodded and folded the piece of paper back up and put it in his pocket. A few minutes later, Nurse Josh returned and Jack did his best to give nothing but good signals. He didn't need another lecture from him today. Josh connected Ianto to the fluids and he sat on the bed. Jack moved from his position on the chair to sit behind Ianto on the bed; Ianto leant back into him as soon as he settled. Ianto sighed peacefully and began to drift off to sleep in Jack's arms. An hour later the doctor returned to the room and gave them the news they had been waiting for…

'Dr. Visdon… how are you?' The doctor nodded cheerfully, holding Ianto's file in his hands. 'I'm just fine Ianto and according to your latest scans and tests so are you… You, Mr. Jones are now free of cancer.' Ianto smiled the biggest smile he had in a long time… It was good news…. And now he had Jack could move forward with their lives… Yes…. Ianto thought…. That was very good news indeed…

**TADA! Next chapter is going to be a bit angsty and stuff… Jack is being Jack and Ianto is finding it hard to deal with…. Once again thank you for reading this chapter and fic.. Your response to this fic has meant a lot to me… I sincerely hope you guys continue to like it… Loads of love**

**Xx melica xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**I know I know…. This has yet again taken me ages to get this chapter up… Real life is such a pain in the butt and its only going to get worse! Uni is upon me so although I will try updates may be a little bit more sporadic and brief… But never fear… this chapter should hopefully fill your need for the boys..**

**This chapter is dedicated to Gwento- Addict for sticking by me always… even through my crazy phases, there is something special for you in here… And hugz go out to all of my readers.. Love you guys…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it…. Yet…. Torchwood domination comes in steps…**

**Title: The fight that is never truly won**

'Why do you keep on doing this Jack? How many times can I tell you….. ' Ianto looked at Jack, shaking his head, he picked up the bag which lay at his feet, 'I Love you Jack Harkness, call me when you realize just how much. You need to get your head together.' Jack felt his cheeks become damp; he closed his eyes and sighed. He knew this would happen; This always happened. He watched Ianto's retreating back; he knew better than to follow him. He needed to do as Ianto had said and get his head together. Their relationship had been a very bumpy road and now he, Jack Harkness, had gone and pushed this gorgeous young man away.

He heard the door slam and he sank down into the sofa and rubbed his hands over his face. What was wrong with him?

_Three days earlier…._

Ianto laughed as Jack walked into the room in just his long navy pants, his suspenders hanging down by his sides. He couldn't believe his eyes; not for the fact that Jack was half naked, he did that all time, but it was more the way he looked at Ianto. Jack was happy; he had a glow about him and a burning look of lust and want in his eyes. He walked into the room like he didn't even know that Ianto was there. After spluttering laughter, Ianto controlled himself and tried very hard not laugh any further, 'Jack?... Is everything alright?' Jack ignored the question, walking over to the fridge; he opened the door and pulled out a bottle of water. Ianto sat on the sofa and tried to look as innocently as possible at the tv. Jack walked back into the lounge room and posed in front of the tv, and directly in front of Ianto.

Ianto looked at what sat in front of him. He felt his heart miss a beat and then began to beat faster… Jack turned around to face him. Ianto had been looking at Jack's back….and what was now written in dark calligraphy on his lower back. 'Jack..' Ianto was speechless; every time he opened his mouth nothing came out, so he gave up trying and closed it… Jack smiled down at Ianto, who had a slightly confused look on his face… 'Ianto are you ok?' Ianto nodded and then finally found his voice. 'Jack what did you do?' Jack's million watt smile returned and he shifted slightly so that Ianto could once again see his back….. 'Wow….' Ianto reached out a hand and caressed the writing on Jack's warm flesh….. He read over it in his head, _'Harkness- Jones…'_. It was not so much as a surprise for Ianto as it was a feeling of warmth and belonging.

'Jack… I don't know what to say?... What would make you do this?' Jack turned around and smiled at Ianto; kneeling down in front of him. 'It just felt right… I can't really explain why or the feeling behind it… all I know is that I had to do it…. Do you like it?' Ianto's expression softened slightly and he smiled… 'It's beautiful Jack. Thank you..' Jack hugged Ianto tightly and nuzzled into his neck. 'I just want to show you how much you mean to me and how much I love you.' Ianto hugged Jack back but ignored his last statement; he was really trying not to get upset with Jack but lately he had a real fixation on showing him how much he loved him… even though Ianto himself already knew.

_The next day….._

Ianto sat up in bed and looked over where Jack should have been laying; he side was empty and when Ianto slid his hand over the spot is was as cold as if it had never even been slept in. He heard noise coming from the bathroom and decided Jack must be in there getting dressed. Ianto rose and headed for the ensuite. When he opened the door and looked at the sight before him. It had been just like yesterday afternoon when he had saw it but this time Jack stood in front of the mirror, steam rising around him and dripping with water. He noticed Jack was writing something on the fogged up mirror...

_The end will come and the light will go out…_

Ianto frowned and shook his head; was this a dream? He hoped it was a dream; If it wasn't then Jack was starting to scare him. Ianto backed out of the bathroom and headed into the living room. He found his mobile on the coffee table. He picked it up and dialed a number…

'Hey Sophie….. can we meet for a coffee?' The voice on the other end of the line agreed and Ianto was now pottering around getting ready to go out. He got dressed and found his keys; he left a note for Jack who was busy in the study.

_Jack…._

_Have gone out for coffee… be back soon.._

_Love….. I, Jones_

Ianto drove to the café where he was meeting Sophie. He parked his car a little way down the street and walked the short distance to Café ala Jones…. He walked in and found who he was looking for immediately… She looked up as the door chimed and stopped what she was doing; she walked over to Ianto and gave him a hug. 'Hey big bro…. it's so good to see you.' Ianto hugged her tightly lifting her off the ground a little, 'You to kid… You to… now…. I need a coffee.' She smiled and walked back over to where she had started; behind the coffee machine.

It had been ages since Ianto had been into his sisters café but he really needed someone to talk to… even though they didn't see each other as often as they should they were relatively close…. He sat down at a table on one wall of the café and waited for his sister to join him. Removing her apron, Sophie grace Jones walked over with coffee in hand, to her brother and sat down with him. 'So… how have you been J….?' Ianto nodded and smiled, it had been ages since he had been called that. 'I'm good… Things have been a bit stressful and stuff but I'm ok.' Sophie eyed her brother suspiciously.. she had always been good at reading him, 'Its been like 7 months since I last saw you… are you sure everything is ok? I know you J… you don't do talking about the feelings thing very well, but I can tell when something is up.'

Ianto sighed, she did always have a way of making him talk. 'Ok…. what im about to tell you, you need to stay calm and don't freak out.' Sophie nodded but was skeptical, 'Ok…. what is it?' Ianto grabbed her hand… 'About 7 months back, I started seeing someone…. He's really nice and charming and good looking… anyway… that's not the point…. I was with him one night and we were attack by a group of teenagers who obviously had a problem with two guys holding hands….' Sophie squeezed his hands and then a confused look crossed her face, 'Wait…. Did you say guy?' Ianto laughed and nodded… 'Yes, he's my boss.. His name is Captain Jack Harkness….' Sophie knew the name, 'Ahh my big bro and the infamous Captain Jack Harkness… who'd have thought… You lucky mum's not here.. she would kill you..'

Ianto also knew this… his mother would not have approved at all but right now he didn't care about that… 'I will tell you tho… he's far from infamous… but that's not all…. After that… I was diagnosed with cancer… I've beat it now and I'm in the clear…' Sophie jumped up and hugged her brother tightly.. 'I'm so sorry Ianto….. ' Ianto hugged her back, 'I'm fine… but that's not why I'm here… I'm engaged… to Jack I mean…. He's been acting strange lately … He feels like he needs to prove that he loves me.. every minute of the day….'

Sophie was slightly confused, 'Isn't that a good thing..?' Ianto shook his head, 'No… its not… It's not like him.. he went and got a tattoo, Harkness- Jones, on his back…. And this morning I caught him writing something pretty scary on the mirror in the bathroom… I need him to realize that I love him and I need the old Jack back.. My Captain back….'

Sophie nodded… She needed to help her big brother with this… He would make sure that she was happy and now it was her turn… She took a sip of her coffee and thoughts began to run through her head…

**Well, well, well…. WOW… I have no idea where that came from… but I like it… I hope It was enjoyable to read… Next chapter we head back to the present and to what exactly Jack did to make Ianto leave… after that it becomes fluffy again… but I fear this story is coming to an end.. The wedding is also coming but after that I don't think this story needs to go any further but lets see what happens.. **

**Gwento- Addict I hope you are enjoying being a part of my muse once again…. Loads of love…. And over the ocean hugz… love**

**Xx melica xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here we go once again! Last chapter came out of nowhere and I don't know whether it fit where the story is heading. This chapter will leave be the last bit of angstiness for a while…. So I wont bore you with my ramblings so lets get on with it…**

**This chapter is dedicated to Specialfrancine….. Thank you for continuing to read and review this story.. and as usual big love to all of my readers and reviewers… I love you all…**

**Disclaimer: Apparently it's not mine… but I'm going to use it anyway… Borrowed not bought…**

**Title: Back to Jack…**

Jack sat in the study contemplating what had occurred over the past few months. He wasn't thinking critically or with malcontent but with a smile on his face and a light in his eyes. He couldn't believe that he had Ianto. It had been a long time since Jack had had something like this; a home, a loving partner and a best friend. He knew he hadn't been the best person to be around and he knew Ianto's patience for him was wearing thin. He knew Ianto loved him and he definitely knew that he loved Ianto.

After a few moments he rose from his chair and headed towards the kitchen to find Ianto and apologize. He entered the kitchen but Ianto was no- where to be found; instead Jack found a note. He read the note and smiled; he had been wrapped up in his own thoughts he hadn't even had time to say good morning to Ianto. Jack sighed and grabbed his coat; he'd find Ianto later… but right now he had things to put into action.

Ianto drank the last dregs of his coffee and sighed. He didn't know why he hadn't talked to his sister about this before now. She had always been there for him; even when he had ignored her for no particular reason. He looked across at his sister who was looking intently back at him. They both smiled and chuckled. 'You know, Yan… You are so easy to read.' Ianto put on a face of mock indignation but soon found he was grinning. 'Well what can I say… I learnt from the best. ' Sophie smiled back at him and grabbed his hand again, 'Are you sure this is what you want Ianto.. I know you love Jack but it seems he is a bit in the, not all there side of things.' Ianto shook his head… 'he's not a whack job Soph.. he is just dealing with a lot and most of that is because of me…'

Sophie Jones looked her brother squarely in the face… 'Ianto… you seriously cant believe that this is your fault? You can't control this stuff… It is put to us…. To test us…. See how we deal with different things… You didn't tell those thugs to bash you and you certainly didn't give yourself cancer.' Ianto nodded and smiled at his little sister; she always knew the right words to say to Ianto, to make him see sense. She stood up and grabbed his empty cup, 'Now go home and see that fiancée of yours and see if you cant work things out… Talk to him… Your good with words Ianto… He'll understand.' Ianto stood and enveloped his sister into a hug, 'I love you Soph and thanks for the coffee….' She smiled and watched him head out the door… She just hoped that she wouldn't have to pick up the pieces when things went bad… just like they had before.

Jack opened the door to a shop he knew all too well. He was planning something big… Ianto would never forget this. He moved towards the counter and smiled at the young girl behind it. 'Hi, I phoned you earlier about that sign?' The girl nodded, 'You Captain Harkness aren't you?' Jack nodded and flashed her one of his million dollar smiles; it was enough to make anyone swoon. The attendant nodded, 'Well it's a pity that…. Batting for the other team then… 'Jack nodded and leant on the counter, 'Well sorry mam, It maybe a pity for you but I like it.' The young girl smiled and nodded, 'I bet you do.'

Jack straightened up and put on his business face…. 'Ok… so… will the sign be up soon?' The girl hit a few keys on her computer and smiled, nodding… 'Well as a matter of fact Mr. Harkness… Its already up.' Jack clapped his hands together and smiled even more; pulling out his wallet, he paid the young girl and set off towards home once again.

Ianto got into his car and set off towards his apartment. As he came to a stop at a set of traffic lights something caught his eye. 'What the fu…..' A car horn blared behind him and he sped through the light and towards what he had seen…. This couldn't be happening he thought to himself. Why was Jack so intent on this… and it had to be jack… Hell it was jack. Ianto got out of the car and walked up to the bottom of the billboard. There is all his glory was Jack's bare back, displaying his tattoo. Ianto looked further up the sign and cringed internally. Was Jack serious? Ianto wasn't sure what to think… but what he did know was this had gone too far. He got back in his car and once again headed towards his apartment.

Arriving at his apartment, Ianto raced up the stairs and through the open door. He found Jack in the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks, arms folded and a steely gaze in his eye. Jack turned around, a big smile plastered to his face; that was until he saw the look on Ianto's face. 'Ianto?'Ianto ignored Jack's questioning tone and headed for the bedroom. Jack followed Ianto and was surprised to see him backing a bag. 'Ianto what are you doing?' Ianto shrugged and kept on packing a few things into the bag. 'Ianto please talk to me.' Ianto moved past Jack and back out into the living room. Jack was super confused; what was wrong with Ianto.

He walked out behind Ianto and stood in front of him and confused look on his face; he then realized that Ianto must have seen the billboard. 'You saw it didn't you?' Ianto nodded… 'Why do you keep on doing this Jack? How many times can I tell you….. ' Ianto looked at Jack, shaking his head, he picked up the bag which lay at his feet, 'I Love you Jack Harkness, call me when you realize just how much. You need to get your head together. Jack felt his cheeks become damp; he closed his eyes and sighed. He knew this would happen; This always happened. He watched Ianto's retreating back; he knew better than to follow him. He needed to do as Ianto had said and get his head together. Their relationship had been a very bumpy road and now he, Jack Harkness, had gone and pushed this gorgeous young man away.

He hadn't meant to do this on purpose; he wanted to do something nice for Ianto. It then dawned on Jack… by doing all of these things he was pushing Ianto away… Ianto knew that Jack loved him… and Jack knew that Ianto loved him.. This wasn't like Jack at all. He thought he was usually so strong and in control of his emotions. He was in no way blaming Ianto for any of this but… it kinda was his fault. Ianto made his judgment go all funny and he couldn't really see why. He made a plan in his head… he had to fix this… He had to stop trying to make Ianto know that he loved him and just enjoy the fact that he did… Jack Harkness had a plan.

**There you go my lovely readers…. Next chapter is way fluffy… It involves nurse hottie again…. (Ianto is fine I promise!) Jack gets over his insecurities and the first signs of the wedding start to appear… Thank you all for sticking with this story.. Loads of love.**

**Xx melica xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Wow…. I think I'm on a roll.… Last chapter saw Ianto leave Jack to sort his head out.. This chapter sees Jack finally realizing that he can't keep pushing Ianto… and then let the FLUFF commence!...**

**This chapter is dedicated to Specialfrancine and of course Gwento- Addict… You both bring me joy and make me smile…. I love you guys.**

**Disclaimer: Borrowed…. Not brought…. Fun though…**

**Title: I've been a fool.**

Ianto knocked on the door to his sister's apartment and waited for her to answer. The door opened and his sister looked upon him with sad eyes…. 'Ianto..' Ianto sighed and walked past her and into the apartment. 'Please don't say it. I know I was meant to go and sort stuff out but he just doesn't get it.' Sophie was confused; she didn't really understand what was going on. She closed the door and followed her brother into the living room. 'What happened J… I don't understand. I thought you were going to sort stuff out?' Ianto nodded and slumped down onto the sofa, 'I was on my way to do so when I saw a billboard.'

Now Sophie was really confused; 'So.. let me get this straight.. you didn't go home and fix things with Jack because you saw a billboard?' Ianto fell onto his side and buried face in the sofa. Sophie walked over to him and joined him on the sofa.. 'Ianto.. what happened?' Ianto sat up and hugged his sister.. 'He put himself on a billboard and put it up for everyone to see.' Sophie tried not to laugh; Ianto caught the end of her snigger, 'Hey! Its not funny, He's half naked… With my name on his back!' Sophie knew when to keep quiet.' Ok… So I see how this would affect the making up thing we were talking about yesterday.' Ianto sighed; he just wanted to be at home but he needed Jack to understand that he couldn't deal with his need to be excepted. 'Is it alright if I crash here for the night soph?' His sister smiled and hugged him again, 'Of course you can…. You know you're welcome anytime.'

Jack knew he had to do something to show Ianto that he understood what his behaviour was doing to their relationship. He needed help though… he wanted to do something nice and romantic but not as to push Ianto further away from him. He didn't want to call the one person who seemed to know what Ianto wanted but, he was the only one who seemed to be comfortable around Ianto. Jack picked up the phone and dialed the hospital.

'Hi, can I speak to nurse Josh? He works on the cancer ward.' Jack waited for the nurse to go and get Josh.

'_Hello, Josh speaking.' _Jack didn't know what to say, so he decided that he would just come out and say it. 'Hi Josh… Its captain Jack Harkness… I was wondering whether you could help me with something.' It was now Josh's turn to not know what to say. Was this guy serious? The last time they had seen each other Jack had almost punched his head in. _'Ok….. I'm not sure why you need my help but I suppose if its for Ianto I will do it.'_ Jack felt a slight pang of jealousy hit him but managed to squash it; he needed Josh's help and this was for Ianto. 'Ok. thank you…. I just need a few tips on something.' Josh nodded to himself, '_Ok.. well I finish my shift in about 20 minutes.. so you can come and get me and buy me a coffee.' _Jack agreed and hung up the phone… He just hoped this would work.

Reaching the hospital Jack sat at one of the outside tables with two cappuccino's and waited for Josh to walk out of the building. He had been sitting there for a whole twenty minutes before Josh finally came towards him. Josh smiled softly and nodded his apologies, 'sorry a patient decided to code just as I was finishing.' Jack eyed the young man with surprise, 'Did you save them…. The patient I mean?' Josh nodded and took hold of the coffee projected towards him, 'Yes… it took a while but I did.' Jack smiled softly and nodded back in Josh's direction, 'You reckon you could do that for mine and Ianto's relationship?' Josh frowned, making his features look older than he actually was. 'Why? What did you do?' Jack could have jumped the table and kicked the crap out of Josh but knew that it was indeed something he had done to push Ianto away. 'Apparently I don't seem to get the point that Ianto does love me and I don't need to prove that I am worthy of him every second of the day.'

Josh nodded and sipped at his coffee, 'Ok that's the overall gist of things… now tell me what happen recently that made Ianto walk away from you?' Jack put his head in his hands and rubbed at his face, 'Well firstly I got a tattoo of his and my last name on my back and then I got some photo's done and put on a billboard.' Josh stared dumbfounded at Jack… 'Are you serious? And he walked away from you for that. Jeez if a guy did that for me I would love it.' Jack sipped his coffee and shock his head, 'You know that's not helping. I have to find a way to get Ianto back… I need to know how to show him that he is special and that I need him to know that.' Josh nodded and contemplated off into the distance. Jack waved a hand in front of Josh's face until he came around, 'Well, first things first… You have to see if he will talk to you.'

Jack sighed, how was he going to get Ianto to speak to him again. Josh could see the worry slowly etching itself onto Jack's face… 'Don't worry pretty boy… I already have that part of the plan under control. Jack waited for Josh to continue but he didn't, ' And what would it be?' Josh smiled and nodded and the same time, causing the light to flash in his eyes, 'Well he has a check up due this week, I will just reschedule it for tomorrow and see what happens from there. Jack nodded and downed the last dregs of his coffee, Ok, so what am I meant to do in the mean time?' Josh stood up and stretched his back out, 'Well first things first lover boy, You need to get that billboard down.' With that Josh walked back into the hospital and disappear behind its receding doors. Jack sighed… he really did hope this worked. So he had a plan… now all he needed to do was get that billboard down. He pulled out his mobile, put it to his ear and headed back towards the SUV.

Josh looked at his schedule for tomorrow and found a spot to move Ianto's check up to. He didn't really know why he was helping Jack with this but he knew Ianto loved him and wanted to be with him for the rest of his life; he had even said so himself. Josh picked up the phone, dialed Ianto's number and waited for him to answer.

Ianto could hear his phone buzzing its way across the coffee table beside him. Without looking he felt around for the phone. He picked it up and without much effort at all said hello. 'Hello..' Ianto waited for the voice on the other end to start speaking. 'Hi Ianto its nurse Josh from the cancer ward. I'm just calling to let you know that we've had to reschedule your check up for this week. We are now unable to do the check up at the end of the week but instead have moved it to tomorrow.' Ianto had almost forgot about his check up. He smiled a little when it was nurse Josh who had called him. 'Yeah that's fine. I have nothing better planned anyway.' Ianto listened as Josh listed the particulars of the check up. 'Well thanks for letting me know. Oh I almost forgot, have you called Jack yet?' Josh was now starting to sense just how much Jack had pushed Ianto away. 'Ah no not yet.. would you like me to?' Ianto shook his head and then realized he was on the phone, 'um no. I think Jack is busy anyway. Thank you Josh. See you tomorrow. Bye' Ianto hung up the phone and lay his head back on the sofa. Jack had always been there when Ianto had been in hospital but Ianto couldn't really go back on what he had said to Jack today. He needed to stay strong and wait for Jack to realize what he had done wrong.

Jack was now standing at the bottom of the billboard looking up as two men slowly but surely brought it down. The leaser of the billboard was definitely not happy when Jack had called him and told him that the billboard had to come down. He only started to calm down when Jack offered to pay for the removal himself and give the two men a healthy bonus for having to take it down not even a matter of 4 hours after spending all morning putting the damned thing up. As the giant poster came down Jack could feel warmth re-enter his heart. He nodded to himself. This was the first step to getting Ianto back. Jack was confused by this because he wasn't really sure whether he had lost Ianto in the first place, but if he had he was going to do everything in his power to get him back.

**The end of another chap written just for you! I know I promised fluff but this chapter has turned into one of many parts…. But never fear…. Fluff with ensue. Thank you to all who continue to read this. I love you all and send you mental images of the glorious billboard of a half naked captain Jack….. Until next time… Peace, love and all things barrowman. **

**Xx melica xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you to the people who are still reviewing and hopefully liking this story. I am sorry about the long wait between chapters.. life is hectic and there isn't much silver lining in my life right now. But never fear… here is another chapter to satisfy your cravings…**

**This chapter is dedicated to the reviewers of last chapter… you know who you are! I love you.**

**Disclaimer: Borrowed…. Not brought…. Fun tho….**

**Title: I've been a fool- Part 2**

Ianto strode into the hospital and up to the nurses station. He hoped this would be the last check up he would ever need. He looked at the nurse who sat before him; she regarded him then went back to staring at the computer screen. Ianto was about to interrupt the nurse's intense concentration when Nurse Josh called him over. Ianto felt himself smile as he walked towards the young man. He had a chiseled jaw just like Jacks, baby blue eyes, tan skin and just like jack's a million watt smile you could die for. Ianto shook the hand that was extended to him and followed Josh down the corridor and into a cubicle.

Josh asked Ianto to sit on the bed and loosen the top button of his dress shirt. Ianto did as he was told and waited to Josh to begin his checks of his health. Josh looked at Ianto with a kind of sad reflection. He liked him, he really did but he could see that Ianto loved Jack and that they needed to be together; if the bags under Ianto's eyes were anything to go by. 'So… Ianto how have you been?' Ianto was taken a bit of guard by the question but soon found his voice, 'Not to bad… I've been better.' Josh nodded and noted some things down in Ianto's file. 'Ok… very good.. any problems, physically, or emotionally?' Ianto quirked an eyebrow but answered anyway. 'Well not physically but there has been a few upsets in the harkness- Jones household.' Josh nodded and then sat down in the chair opposite Ianto. 'Ok… well Ianto as well as providing medical care for your physical injuries I am also here to make sure your ok emotionally and anything you say here will stay between me and you.' Ianto nodded and sighed, he did need someone to talk to and Josh was always so kind and understanding. 'Well, Jack seems to have a problem understanding the mechanics of our relationship. He can't get it through his head that I love him and he doesn't need to prove that he is worthy of me every second of the day.' Everything just comes spilling out of Ianto's mouth before he realizes he has said anything. Josh stares at Ianto for a quick moment and sighs, 'You love him a lot don't you?'

Ianto once again finds himself nodding; he hadn't realized just how much until Jack had come back to him. 'Yeah…. I can't explain it but I do…. He just doesn't get that.' He looks down at the floor and lets a deep breath out. Josh nods to himself and remembers what Jack had said to him yesterday, 'Ok, so are you two going to fix this?' Ianto was confused; he wasn't aware that he had done anything wrong, 'What do you mean us two? Jack's the one who doesn't understand.' Josh nodded at Ianto but felt the need to smack him around the back of the head, 'I get that but don't you think that's all Jack wants from you as well. He might just want you to understand where he's coming from. From what I can see, all the stuff you guys have been through lately has made him realize that life is short and if you spend it denying everything and not showing each other just how much you love each other, is wasting what little time you do have together.' Ianto let Josh's words wash over him and when it hit him he sank back into the pillows on the bed. He had forgotten that there had actually been two people going through this stuff; himself and Jack. Ianto had also come to realize that life is short and he was trying to do everything to make it enjoyable; maybe this was jack's way of enjoying his life and what time he has left with Ianto. When Ianto thought about it…. Jack had said his life had been pretty meaningless before he had met Ianto. He internally kicked himself. This wasn't just about him… It was about both of them.

Josh watched as Ianto fell crushed onto the bed. He hadn't meant to be so forceful but he knew that Ianto had needed to hear it. 'I'm sorry if I overstepped the mark Ianto but I can see how much you both love each other; you just have to see where you are both coming from.' Ianto nodded and smiled at Josh. He was right and Ianto was going to fix this. After the medical tests were completed, Ianto shook Josh's hand and smiled at the younger man. He was so grateful to him. 'Thanks for everything Josh and I mean everything. You have been a big help through all of this. I promise that everything will work out.' Josh said goodbye to Ianto and once he had left he got straight on the phone to Jack telling him what the next part of the plan was. Upon hearing it Jack couldn't wait for Ianto to come home. This would be a perfect night, that neither of them would forget for the rest of their lives; No pressure and no pushing.

Jack smiled; oh yes…. This was going to be a great night.

**Hey there readers, so this chapter wasn't as long as I wanted but I felt the need to stop it there. Next chapter will be part three of I've been a fool and finally we get to see the boys in love again….. LET THE FLUFF COMMENCE! Don't we just love Nurse Josh though? Thanks for reading… Reviews are love… loads of love and all things Barrowman.**

**Xx melica xx**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey! Thank you to all of the readers and reviewers of the last chapter… This chapter sees Jack and Ianto get their act together and start being happy. I won't be mean to the boys any further. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Specialfrancine and xxtypomasterxx I love you guys.**

**Disclaimer: Borrowed…. Not bought… fun though…**

**Title: I've been a fool part 3**

Ianto knocked timidly on the front door of his own apartment. He felt a bit strange just barging in; even if Jack wasn't there. He stood in front of the door and leant from one foot to the other. He let a smile creep across his face as he heard a stumble coming from the other side of the door; accompanied by a string of curses. He moved his position so that he was leaning on the door frame. The door slowly opened and Ianto felt his heart quicken. Jack was in front of him, rubbing his knee and wincing. When he looked up Ianto gave his best, I'm an idiot and I'm sorry smile.

Jack looked up and saw Ianto smiling down at him, 'Hey…' Ianto pushed off the door frame and pushed his hands deeper into his pockets, 'Hey..' Jack straightened up and was surprised when Ianto stepped forward and pulled him into a tender hug. Jack sighed and pulled Ianto closer and breathed him in. He felt Ianto relax into him and he guided him inside the house. Jack released Ianto as he closed the door behind him, 'How are you?' Ianto rubbed at his weary eyes before he answered, 'Yeah, I'm ok… what about you?' Jack leant on the breakfast bar and folded his arms in front of him, 'I'm good; even better now that you're here.' They both went to speak at the same time. Jack chuckled to himself, 'You go first Ianto..'

Ianto took a deep breath and grabbed Jack's hand, dragging him into the living room and onto the sofa. 'Ok… Now I'm not saying that I am the one who needs to fix this but… instead saying that we need to fix this together.' Jack nodded and squeezed Ianto's hand. 'Ianto I know…. I would just like to say that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you and I do understand that I need to keep my insercurities in check. I know that you love me.' Ianto smiled at Jack and nodded, 'Good… cause I do and always will Jack. I should have realized that all of the things that have happened recently were happening to both of us.. not just me.. I want you to know that today is the beginning of a happy life together.' Jack couldn't help himself, he grabbed Ianto and hung on to him for dear life; Ianto was surprised but soon returned the loving embrace.

After several moments Ianto pulled back, but not enough to leave Jack's arms entirely. 'You know….. We still have a date to pick.' Jack was slightly confused at this but soon realized what Ianto was saying. 'Oh yeah… So soon to be Mr. Harkness- Jones… when will it be?' Ianto smiled and placed a gentle kiss to Jack's lips, 'Well I was thinking…. As soon as… say three weeks time?' Jack smiled and rubbed at the ring on Ianto's finger, 'If that's what you want then that's what we will do.' Ianto saw a mischevious look come across Jack's face… 'Jack what are you up to?' Jack smiled and kissed Ianto, 'Oh I was just thinking how good you would look in a kilt.' Ianto rolled his eyes and silenced Jack by kissing him.

Jack smirked into the kiss, 'Distracting me will not work Mr.' Ianto raised an eyebrow and pushed Jack down onto the sofa, 'Oh really?' Ianto slid his hands down Jack's body and then back up under his shirt. Jack moaned with pleasure and kissed Ianto again, 'Well ok, I'm a little distracted but still, you in a kilt is very appealing.' Ianto knew how to silence Jack about the kilt once and for all. He sat up and straddled Jacks hips and took off his shirt, 'Well would this do.?' Jack's heart stopped; although he had seen Ianto's chest before, this time had significant meaning to them both. 'Yeah that will bout to do it.' Ianto laughed and kissed Jack again. Jack released Ianto's lips and smiled, 'That's not really fair though is it?' Ianto was confused and quirked an eyebrow. 'And why isn't it?' Jack smiled brightly and stood up lifting Ianto with him. 'Well cause I'm still fully clothed..' Ianto laughed and smiled down at Jack, 'Well that can be fixed…. To the bedroom good captain.' Jack saluted, 'Yes sir,' and took Ianto to the bedroom.

Jack carefully lay Ianto down on the bed. He looked at the man underneath him; small, well structured and very, very good looking... Jack smiled, which caused Ianto to yet again raise an eyebrow. 'What Jack? What is it?' Jack shook his head and leant down and kissed Ianto passionately, 'Nothing at all Mr. Jones.' Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and pulled him down on top of him. He then rolled them both over so that he was now on top of Jack… staring down at him. 'I think I like this view better..' Jack smiled and rubbed his thumb on Ianto's cheek affectionately. 'Yes it does have a better side to it doesn't it… Its easier for grabbing things to…' Ianto gasped as Jack took him in his hand. Ianto crushed their lips together in a frenzied kiss…

The two lovers then made love, not out of necessity but out of want, need and longing.. Ianto fell asleep in Jack's arms… Jack smiled and placed a soft kiss to Ianto's head.. Yes this was the beginning of the rest of their lives together… He sighed with contentment and thought of his impending civil partnership.

**TADA! There you lovely people go… You might want to check your dental plan or drink some water after all of the fluff… more in upcoming chapters… The Civil partnership gets closer and some new characters come onto the scene. Thank you to all of those who have read and continue to read this story.. I love you guys loads.. Loads of love and all things barrowman..**

**Xx melica xx**


End file.
